


Lo Sciabordio di un'Onda che si Infrange

by floricienta24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Emotional, Erotico, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Ocean, Sacrifice, Science Fiction, Sentimental, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Yaoi, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floricienta24/pseuds/floricienta24
Summary: In una società governata dalla tecnologia più avanzata combinata alla forza del Mana, la divinità dell'oceano, Tangaroa, minaccia la sopravvivenza del genere umano costringendolo a ritirarsi a vivere sulle aeronavi e obbligandolo a compiere sacrifici per beneficiare la propria benevolenza.È in questo contesto che si intrecciano i destini e i sentimenti di Ari, un ragazzo timido e pauroso che si è visto portar via tutto ciò che di più caro gli era al mondo e con un potere dentro di lui che non può neanche immaginare, e Nael, un ladruncolo di strada che per diverse vicissitudini si è ritrovato a convivere proprio con Ari, aiutandolo giorno per giorno a diventare sempre più forte con la sua presenza.Un'insieme di turbamento, tristezza, felicità, disperazione, amore.Sarò proprio la catena che li lega indissolubilmente a determinare la salvezza o la distruzione dell'umanità.





	1. CAPITOLO 1 - IL RAGAZZO TIMOROSO E IL LADRO IMPAVIDO

_**Aprile, anno 439 del XII periodo** _

Tremava nella sua cella, seduto a terra a contatto con il metallo ghiacciato. Non era di certo come quelle persone che alloggiavano nei piani altolocati dell'aeronave. Si tirò sulle spalle la coperta che stava per scivolare via e soffiò all'interno della coppa creata dalle mani per riscaldarle.  
Da quando l'umanità si era dovuta ritirare a vagabondare nei cieli a causa del Dio del mare, Tangaroa, che aveva minacciato di distruggere ogni lembo di terraferma, non ricordava più cosa fosse il calore. Non era autorizzato a possedere un climatizzatore nella sua cella, composta da una brandina, un piccolo armadio, uno specchio e il catino per lavarsi.  
Certo, sulla Terra non disponeva di ricchezze e privilegi, ma in Cielo gli era andata decisamente peggio. Tutto perché il genere umano era stato suddiviso in base alla sua precedente classe sociale. Suddivisi era un'euforia. Esistevano solo tre gruppi: i Facoltosi – che potevano dormire persino su un letto di soldi – ed erano composti dai governatori, i possessori del Mana (i maghi) e i ricchi; i Normali, ovvero tutti quelli che erano considerati cittadini con un lavoro rispettabile; e i Sacrifici, tutti coloro che sulla Terra non erano che poveri, mendicanti, senza cittadinanza o carcerati e che adesso servivano solo a placare l'ira degli dei, scelti dai maghi e trasportati davanti al Consiglio per essere giustiziati attraverso un rituale.  
Il ragazzo si strinse di più nella coperta, anche se ormai non sentiva più il fondoschiena da quanto fosse congelato. Non riusciva a dormire, per questo si era messo con la schiena contro la spalliera del letto, seduto a terra, a guardare fuori dalla finestrella le stelle che apparivano più vicine di quanto avesse mai osservato dalla terraferma.  
Un leggero bussare alla sua porta e un sussurro lo destarono dai suoi pensieri.  
“Ari, sei sveglio?”  
Il ragazzo si alzò e socchiuse appena la porta. Natanael – o come lo chiamava affettuosamente Ari, Nael – era lì davanti a lui con un sorriso che andava da un lato all'altro della bocca. Lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati pieni di entusiamo, gli stessi che avevano stregato in qualche modo Ari dal primo momento che li aveva visti. Nael aveva la strana peculiarità dell'eterocromia: il suo occhio sinistro era verde acqua, quasi del colore dell'oceano quando si fissa l'orizzonte; mentre il destro era di un nero abissale dal quale non potevi che sprofondare e riemergere in continuazione. Lo stesso valeva per i suoi capelli, arruffati e corti tanto da coprire a malapena le orecchie, erano nero corvino, ma splendenti.  
“Prima o poi ti beccheranno se continui a svignartela dalla tua cella di notte, Nael. Lo sai che non ci è concesso.” sentenziò Ari, parlando con un tono molto basso.  
“Stai zitto e non rovinare quello che ho preparato per stanotte.” il moro poggiò una mano al cardine della porta e si sporse verso il viso dell'altro, di qualche centimetro più basso del suo. Dopotutto avevano quattro anni di differenza e Nael, nei suoi ventiquattro anni, era abbastanza ben piazzato, al contrario di Ari che era più gracile e affusolato.  
“Che cosa avresti preparato?” Ari lo guardò di sbieco, quasi spaventato, notando poi che l'amico non aveva i vestiti da notte addosso, ma i suoi soliti abiti da giorno. Abiti... Stracci forse era una definizione migliore. Una maglia verde oliva a maniche lunghe, dei pantaloni rosso sbiadito lacerati sul ginocchio destro e la coscia sinistra e un gilet nero aperto e smanicato. Più volte, Ari, aveva cercato di convincerlo a prenderne degli altri negli ultimi due anni che avevano passato sull'aereonave, ma il ragazzo era così testardo da non voler comprare nulla che desse maggior potere ai piani alti _– Semmai ne ruberò qualcuno –_ così aveva risposto e così aveva fatto.  
_Ladro era e ladro è rimasto._  
Si ritrovò a ridacchiare tra sé e sé Ari.  
“Andiamo a fare perlustrazione!” esclamò Nael. “Quindi togliti quella camicia da notte e mettiti qualcosa di comodo o ci farai scoprire subito.” dicendo così, entrò nella stanza e si accomodò sul letto dell'amico senza complimenti. Ari sapeva che non stava affatto scherzando e la cosa lo terrorizzò ancora di più.  
“Non possiamo!” il minore chiuse la porta dietro di sé e rimase immobile davanti ad essa. “Se ci scoprissero, ci potrebbero anche uccidere all'istante.”  
“Non preoccuparti. Finché ci sono io al tuo fianco, non potrà scoprirci nessuno.”  
Per quanto Ari potesse lottare contro di lui, era consapevole che avrebbe sempre perso. Non sapeva imporsi quanto lui e il sorriso con il quale pronunciava ogni frase gli faceva dimenticare il perché stessero ancora discutendo. Alla fine era sempre lui quello che cedeva. Anche perché, se così non fosse stato, Nael gliel'avrebbe lamentata per almeno una settimana.  
Sospirò, aprì l'armadio in acciaio e tirò fuori una maglia bianca a maniche lunghe, dei pantaloni scozzesi rossi, quasi bordeaux, e un chiodo grigio scuro tagliato in vita, oltre ad un paio di stivali in pelle nera con tre fibbie argentate ai lati. Si cambiò di fronte all'amico senza vergogna; dopotutto avevano vissuto insieme da soli per sei anni prima di essere trasferiti sull'aeronave e non c'erano più quei problemi di privacy tra loro. Anche perché erano sempre stati insieme dalla mattina a quella seguente per così tanto tempo, che durante i primi mesi nel Cielo gli era sembrato strano non poter più avere intorno Natanael costantemente.  
Non che dopo due anni si fosse pienamente abituato. Per questo il moro sgattaiolava via dalla propria cella e lo raggiungeva nella sua, andando contro a tutte le regole impartite da chi deteneva il potere.  
Finì di sistemarsi davanti allo specchio – e sotto lo sguardo fisso di Nael – passandosi una mano sulla parte sinistra della testa, quasi completamente rasata, al contrario della parte destra, dove un ciuffo di capelli biondo cenere gli ricadeva sugli occhi cristallini e quasi trasparenti come il ghiaccio e il resto poggiava delicatamente sul collo diafano, le spalle e poco oltre. Si assicurò poi che il piercing al lobo dell'orecchio sinistro fosse chiuso per bene e in quel momento sentì la mano dell'altro sulla sua spalla.  
“Per quanto possa essere bellissimo ammirarti allo specchio, è il momento di andare.” gli sorrise ancora e lo prese per il polso, trascinandolo al di fuori della camera.  
La presa sul polso di Ari si affievolì non appena uscirono e andò poi alla sua mano.  
“Dove vorresti andare?” azzardò a chiedere il biondo.  
“Te l'ho detto. Perlustrazione.”  
“Perché?”  
Nael si girò appena verso di lui, mostrando l'occhio nero.  
“Chiudi la bocca.” così fece il minore e accelerò il passo per fiancheggiare il suo amico. “È noioso rimanere a far niente.”  
Natanael non era per niente il tipo a cui piaceva restare nel letto a poltrire per qualche ora. Se avesse trovato la minima cosa da fare, allora, per certo, si sarebbe messo in azione e ogni volta si sarebbe portato dietro con sé Ari a dispetto di tutte le preoccupazioni che poteva avere il biondo e che non tralasciava di ribadire in continuazione.  
Era sempre stato così da quando aveva deciso di badare a lui, da quando erano morti i genitori di Ari e l'aveva conosciuto, decidendo poi di vivere con lui che ormai era rimasto solo in quella che poteva definirsi una cascina – se ne vedevano poche di quei tempi dove la magia e la tecnologia avevano avanzato grandi cambiamenti in ogni campo. Per Nael non c'erano problemi, dato che si ritrovava a fare il ludruncolo per strada senza un tetto sulla testa da parecchi anni prima di incontrare quel ragazzo. Era stato un buon compromesso per entrambi.  
“Tipico da te.”  
Ari non poteva che seguirlo. L'aveva accudito proprio come un genitore, era sempre rimasto al suo fianco facendolo ridere e risollevare nei momenti di malinconia, tristezza e depressione. Aveva colmato quella solitudine dovuta alla perdita dei propri genitori e gli aveva sempre dato la forza per rialzarsi, oltre ad una marcia in più per vivere a pieno ogni singola giornata, fino a farlo sorridere di nuovo, così come quel sorriso sempre presente sul viso del moro.  
Gli strinse la mano con più forza e non parlarono più per qualche minuto. L'aeronave di notte aveva un qualcosa di magico, dato dal fatto che in tutte le pareti apparivano come dei piccoli flash ad intermittenza colorati, causati dall'energia del mana che fluiva attraverso di esse e che faceva fluttuare in aria quella piccola città galleggiante. La loro era adibita esclusivamente ai Sacrifici, per questo appariva come una prigione: migliaia di piccole celle erano distribuite lungo più piani per poi arrivare a quelli più alti dove risiedevano le guardie, alcuni dei maghi possessori di mana e dei comandanti e rappresentanti del governo.  
Quelle scintille illuminavano i loro volti e il resto della nave, accompagnandoli lungo il tragitto. Le pareti in metallo chiaro, così come quasi tutto il resto, non facevano che amplificare il gioco di luci. I corridoi si susseguivano uno uguale all'altro, silenziosi e pieni di camere, fin quando non giunsero alle scale.  
“Per di qua.” affermò Nael e cominciò a correre sui gradini, lasciando la mano dell'altro.  
“Andiamo in alto?”  
“Secondo te?”  
“Non possiamo spingerci oltre un certo livello.”  
“Ari...” il moro si portò una mano alla fronte, schiacciando contro di essa un ciuffo di capelli. “Secondo te mi importa?” sorrise con lo sguardo sornione.  
“Non credo.” dovette ammettere sconsolato.  
“Hai paura?” Nael scese qualche gradino per riavvicinarsi al minore.  
“Un po'.”  
“Andiamo!” allargò le braccia, entusiasta. “Non accadrà niente. Ti fidi di me?”  
Ecco che aveva usato quella frase.  
“Lo dici sempre per convincermi di qualcosa.” Ari mise su il broncio e incrociò le braccia. Non poteva certo dire di no e allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto dirlo per tornare nel suo letto e provare a dormire prima di una giornata che probabilmente sarebbe stata piena di lavoro per entrambi.  
“Però funziona.”  
Ari puntò gli occhi in quelli dell'altro, finendo così per far svanire quella modesta rabbia fasulla che aveva provato ad inscenare.  
Natanael gli prese il mento tra il pollice e l'indice, glielo sollevò e posò un bacio fugace sulle sue labbra prima di riprendere la scalinata. “Anche questo funziona.” lo canzonò.  
Non era stato che un semplice schiocco percepito solo da loro due, così come le labbra si erano sfiorate, allo stesso modo si erano separate.  
Da qualche anno, Nael, aveva preso l'abitudine di baciare Ari quando si sentiva triste per consolarlo, o quando era arrabbiato per calmarlo e il biondo non si era mai opposto a quel semplice contatto e non avevano mai davvero parlato di quel comportamento che poteva sembrare strano agli occhi di un esterno. Per loro non lo era. Ad Ari piaceva ricevere tutte le attenzioni di Nael e, allo stesso modo, all'altro piaceva darle e riceverle in cambio. Non potevano di certo definirsi fidanzati, ma neanche semplici amici e ancor meno fratelli. Il loro era un legame unico che andava bene ad entrambi e non si facevano domande al riguardo.  
Ari arrossì lievemente e si portò dietro le orecchie il ciuffo di capelli, rivelando un ulteriore piercing nel lobo superiore dell'orecchio destro. Se la paura gli era passata, il battito del cuore ora era aumentato per un altro motivo.  
“Non vale...” si lamentò e cominciò a salire anch'egli le scale.  
Salirono ben oltre il piano per cui potevano girare liberamente. Per quanto fossero avanzati nella tecnologia, non c'erano sistemi di sicurezza sulle aeronavi o blocchi che impedissero il raggiungere di un piano o un altro. Tutto ciò a cui dovevano fare attenzione erano le guardie e i loro turni di controllo.  
“Nael... Torniamo indietro.” gli strinse la maglia tra le dita e lo strattonò appena.  
Questo si girò e mise l'indice davanti alle labbra e portò l'altro all'orecchio e lo allontanò velocemente da esso, indirizzandolo verso l'uscita. Ari si ammutolì subito e aspettò un segnale dell'altro per procedere, ritrovandosi a pensare che non avrebbe mai perso la sua indole da ladro e non sapeva se ne fosse felice o meno.  
Natanael si sporse verso l'esterno, sbirciando e appurando che non ci fosse nessuno. Allungò il braccio verso il biondo, senza distaccare lo sguardo, e lo agitò in aria fino a trovare il suo gomito, che strinse e lo usò come leva per avvicinarlo a sé.  
“Stammi vicino.”  
Si inoltrarono nel corridoio. Anch'esso era tutto in metallo e acciaio, ma alle pareti vi erano dei tubi che lo percorrevano in verticale e in essi fluiva rapidamente del mana. Questo era sotto forma viscosa, attraversava tutte le lunghezze d'onda dello spettro visibile rendendolo d'infinite tonalità e pulsava come sangue che veniva pompato nel cuore ad una velocità impressionante.  
Ari spalancò gli occhi a quella vista. Per quanto non fosse affatto piacevole vivere come un condannato da ben due anni, l'aeronave rimaneva comunque affascinante e allietava, anche se di poco, il loro animo. Era confortevole dopo una giornata passata rinchiusi a lavorare, andare nella parte di  _città_  allestita come un parco: nel bel mezzo della nave, infatti, vi era uno spazio verde, pieno di alberi e fiori, tenuti sotto controllo dal potere dei maghi legato alla Natura stessa. Quello era uno dei pochi conforti concessi ai Sacrifici.  
Tutto questo era possibile grazie al Mana. Una forza che scaturiva all'interno di alcune persone, volgarmente definite maghi, che possedevano un flusso di energia derivato dagli elementi naturali – Fuoco, Acqua, Terra, Vento, Luce, Buio – e lo trasformavano a proprio piacimento per governare gli elementi stessi e trarne vantaggio. Le intere aeronavi erano sostenute da questo potere, senza di esso non avrebbero avuto i rifornimenti necessari per essere mantenute sospese in aria per un tempo così prolungato, senza consumare completamente le fonti di carburante utilizzate solitamente durante le spedizioni aeree.  
Gli uomini non sapevano come avessero fatto a modificarle e crearle in modo tale da contenere l'intera umanità secondo la divisione che avevano stabilito, ma probabilmente nessuno si era posto questa domanda, dato il problema ben maggiore rappresentato dalla divinità che voleva sterminare il genere umano e la paura dei Sacrifici di essere scelti in qualsiasi momento. Semplicemente si erano adattati a vivere sospesi in aria, lasciando tutto quello che possedevano sulla Terra.  
Questo comprendeva anche il poter stare con i capelli al vento e i raggi del Sole che pungevano sulla pelle. Ad Ari mancava terribilmente quel calore seguito da un bagno fresco nel fiume a pochi metri da casa sua per metterlo a tacere.  
“Bello, vero?” ruppe il silenzio Natanael.  
“Fantastico.” sbiascicò Ari, alzando il viso al cielo e rendendosi conto che sul soffitto i tubi si intrecciavano tra loro, creando scosse di mana opposti che si imbattevano per poi cambiare strada “Dove siamo?”  
“È il piano dei maghi.”  
Ari inghiottì a vuoto, sentendosi trapassato da un brivido di paura.  
“Ci sono cose interessanti qua, sai?” continuò a parlare il moro.  
“Nael, non dirmi che ci sei già venuto. Sei completamente impazzito!”  
“Ehi, ehi... Non arrabbiarti.” mise le mani davanti a lui, agitandole vicino al viso.  
In quel momento si sentì un rumore di passi provenire dietro di loro e Nael agì prontamente. Afferrò con decisione la manica del chiodo del biondo e si intrufolarono in una stanza con una targhetta in ottone affiancata alla porta, che Ari non riuscì a mettere a fuoco da quanto si svolse tutto velocemente. Natanael chiuse la porta con il minimo rumore possibile e rimase poggiato contro di essa con l'orecchio e la schiena. Nello stesso tempo, circondò Ari per le spalle e lo strinse al suo petto.  
Ari aveva il cuore che batteva a mille dallo spavento. Non voleva neanche immaginare quali crudeltà avevano in programma per loro se fossero stati scoperti a girovagare per posti proibiti. Perciò rimase curvo, con la testa intrappolata dalla mano dell'amico, ad ascoltare il suo battito regolare.  
_Come può essere così calmo?_  
Alzò gli occhi sul suo viso che non tradiva la minima ansia e si sentì protetto, come sempre da quando era rimasto al suo fianco.  
Dalla bocca carnosa di Ari, semiaperta, usciva un flebile respiro irregolare che riusciva a malapena a percepire lui stesso, ma del quale si era accorto Nael. Infatti, quest'ultimo aveva preso ad accarezzargli la guancia con il palmo della mano, per poi spostare il pollice fino al suo labbro inferiore, lambendolo delicatamente.  
Per un breve secondo, Nael spostò il volto su quello del biondo e gli sorrise per calmarlo, poi tornò a porre l'attenzione sui passi al di fuori della stanza. Solo quando fu sicuro di non essere più in pericolo, lasciò andare la presa sul minore e si stiracchiò le braccia.  
“Ci è andata bene, eh?”  
Ari lo fulminò con lo sguardo, cercando ancora di riprendersi dalla paura appena provata.  
“Mi chiedo come possa scherzare anche in un momento come questo.”  
“Guardati intorno, piuttosto.” Natanael intrecciò le mani dietro la testa e fece segno con il mento al resto della stanza.  
Effettivamente, Ari non si era neanche reso conto di dove si trovasse fino a quando non gliel'aveva fatto notare. Si guardò intorno e rimase affascinato da quello che vide. Libri. Migliaia di libri. Ora aveva capito cosa ci fosse scritto sulla targhetta:  _biblioteca._  
“So che ti piace.” gli diede qualche pacca sul capo e si incamminò verso la finestra dalla quale riusciva a penetrare perfettamente il bagliore della Luna. “Quindi esplora fino a quando ne hai voglia.”  
_L'ha fatto per me?_  
Ari scosse la testa, lasciandosi scappare un lungo sospiro. Il fatto che Nael si fosse prodigato per lui per l'ennesima volta, non poteva che renderlo felice, anche se correvano moltissimi rischi. Si chiese se sarebbe stato sempre così, se Nael avrebbe continuato a pensare a lui e viziarlo fino a quando non fossero diventati anziani. Ancor più, si meravigliava di come fosse proprio uno che non aveva mai avuto niente nella vita a continuare ad elargire per qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso. Ormai si era abituato al comportamento dell'amico, ma allo stesso tempo lo trovava una sorpresa ogni volta.  
Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza di lui.  
Colto da una nuova euforia, Ari prese a girovagare per tutta la stanza, indeciso su quale scaffale catturasse maggiormente la propria attenzione. C'erano racconti antichi, libri scolastici per maghi, tomi sulle leggende mitologiche con le varie storie delle divinità e una sezione piena di scartoffie. Si diresse verso questa senza troppi indugi ed estrasse una pergamena arrotolata, l'aprì e vide il progetto di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un macchinario per scavare in profondità nel terreno. Cose che non aveva mai visto in quei tempi, erano disegni che appartenevano sicuramente ad un passato lontano dal loro.  
_O al futuro._  
La sua conoscenza era stata limitata per ciò che veniva fatto imparare nelle scuole perché non ne aveva mai frequentata una. In compenso, i suoi genitori erano stati gli istruttori migliori che potesse avere nell'intera vita. Gli avevano insegnato tutto quello che doveva sapere, dalle materie umanistiche a quelle scientifiche fino a quelle divine. Era sempre stato un bambino con un'intelligenza superiore alla media e apprendeva in fretta, nello stesso tempo era stato educato in modo tale da riuscire a badare a se stesso e dare una mano nella cascina. Aiutava nella cura degli animali, nella coltivazione dell'orto e faceva persino le faccende di casa.  
Un bambino che non era accettato dalla comunità a causa dei genitori che erano andati contro il volere del governo, rinunciando alle nuove tecnologie e che sostentavano unicamente grazie al proprio lavoro di contadini. Così era cresciuto, in solitudine, senza aver mai provato la gioia di avere un amico. Non che gli fosse mai dispiaciuto, amava stare con i suoi genitori.  
Però, quando Nael era entrato nella sua vita dopo la loro morte, si era reso conto di quanto quella solitudine avesse fatto male al suo cuore. Si era chiuso in se stesso, aveva paura del mondo per quanto ne fosse affascinato e non sapeva come potesse essere distinto un altro amore oltre a quello provato per i propri genitori. Perciò aveva catalizzato il proprio interesse nella letteratura o qualsiasi cosa avesse delle pagine da leggere. Voleva sapere e capire come funzionavano le cose per le persone normali e i sentimenti, come fossero arrivati ad una civiltà del genere, come un fiore potesse assumere le sembianze di un insetto femminile agli occhi di uno maschile.  
“Hai trovato qualcosa di interessante?” Nael gli sfilò dalle mani uno dei tanti libri che aveva preso negli ultimi dieci minuti.  
“Mi piacerebbe prenderli tutti per leggerli.”  
“Per quanto la cosa mi alletti, questo è proprio impossibile.” lo rimise sullo scaffale e ne prese un altro per lui e uno per Ari. “Purtroppo immagino che lo verrebbero a scoprire subito se mancasse qualcosa.”  
“Hai ragione.” Ari sospirò e sfogliò velocemente il libro.  
Natanael gli mise un braccio intorno al collo e lo avvicinò a sé. “Però possiamo venire qua tutte le volte che vogliamo!”  
“E rischiare come poco fa? No, grazie.”  
“Sei proprio un guastafeste.”  
“Ci tengo alla vita.” posò il volume e s'incamminò verso la porta dopo essersi scrollato di dosso l'altro. “Credo che mi farò bastare quelli delle biblioteche dei nostri piani.”  
Improvvisamente vide qualcosa illuminarsi tra i vari tomi dedicati alla magia. La luce gli esplose direttamente negli occhi come un lampo, facendo assumere riflessi glaciali alle sue iridi. Fece un passo indietro spaventato.  
“Che succede, Ari?”  
“Non hai visto?”  
“Cosa?”  
Quella luce blu...” lo disse in tono sbalordito. Era stata così evidente che non poteva non averla notata. “Nael, si è illuminata la stanza.”  
“Accidenti, la mancanza di sonno deve averti intontito per bene.”  
“Non sto scherzando...”  
“Forse è meglio se torniamo indietro. Sono passati anche parecchi minuti.”  
Il biondo tentò di avvicinarsi al libro, ma la presa salda sulla sua mano lo fece desistere.  
“Ari, andiamo.”  
“Mh...” il ragazzo annuì, rimanendo con lo sguardo fisso sul punto esatto da dove era partito il segnale luminoso, anche quando si dovette girare per uscire dalla stanza. Riuscì soltanto a scorgere il titolo sul dorso del libro:  _Tangaroa._  
  
  
Non poteva essere stata un'allucinazione. Era sicuro di quello che aveva visto, solo che non si spiegava come non l'avesse visto anche Nael. Non era ancora arrivato al punto d'impazzire da avere visioni.  
C'era qualcosa che non si spiegava e che non avrebbe avuto una risposta fin quando non avesse preso tra le mani quel tomo magico. Anche se qualcosa dentro di lui gli ripeteva che neanche quel libro contenesse la risposta.  
_Non me lo sono immaginato..._  
Si rigirò nel letto, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Nael che aveva deciso di rimanere con lui per la notte –  _Tanto nessuno viene a controllare nelle stanze e l'appello viene fatto solo una volta che si è a lavoro. –_  era sempre quella la scusa che convinceva Ari a farlo dormire nella propria stanza. Si ritrovò con il viso dell'altro di fronte al proprio, dormiva profondamente e senza pensieri, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente, il suo braccio destro teneva stretto il proprio corpo.  
Ari decise di chiudere gli occhi e provare ad addormentarsi, lasciando stare quello che aveva visto in biblioteca. Ci volle qualche minuto, ma alla fine crollò, devastato dal sonno.  
  
  
Ari stava nuotando nel fiume vicino casa sua. L'acqua gelida lo colpiva per tutta la pelle nuda facendolo rilassare. S'immerse completamente e provò a raggiungere il fondo, dato che arrivava a malapena a tre metri e lui riusciva a tenere il fiato per parecchio tempo.  
Le sue gambe si muovevano a ritmo costante, creando piccoli vortici intorno a lui, ma il fondale sembrava non arrivare mai.  
Ari guardò in basso e vide solo ombra, rialzò gli occhi al cielo e si accorse che tutt'intorno a lui l'oscurità si stava espandendo. Spaventato, tentò di tornare in superficie, ma qualcosa lo prese per la caviglia sinistra e lo trascinò giù con sé.  
Ormai aveva quasi finito il fiato e la luce era sempre più fioca, il buio sempre più fitto. Si portò una mano alla gola e si graffiò con le unghie. Fu solo quando tentò di urlare che si rese conto di poter respirare.  
Era sgomento. Una forza estranea continuava a trascinarlo verso il basso e Ari non riusciva più a riconoscere nulla intorno a sé.  
“Ari.”  
Sentì una voce possente chiamarlo. Si voltò in tutte le direzioni, ma non era in grado di distinguere da dove stesse arrivando.  
“Ari.”  
Ripeté la voce.  
“Chi sei?”  
La sua bocca non si mosse, ma i suoi pensieri si tramutarono comunque in parola.  
“Tangaroa.”  
“Il Dio del mare?”  
“Salvami.”  
Il biondo non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, come fosse possibile che avesse ancora fiato per stare in apnea e come potesse sentire quella voce e risponderle. Soprattutto come fosse possibile che appartenesse ad una divinità.  
“In che modo?”  
Questa volta i suoi pensieri andarono ben oltre quello che avrebbe voluto dire. Era come se improvvisamente si trovasse in un corpo che agiva per conto proprio.  
“Non lasciare che venga liberato.”  
“Chi?”  
“...”  
Ari non riuscì a capire bene la risposta. Gli arrivò alle orecchie solamente un suono ovattato.  
“Dimmi chi!”  
Si agitò e cominciò a dimenarsi. La presa sulla sua caviglia si era allentata e il fondale stava tornando del suo colore naturale, ma solo in parte. Una zona era rimasta ancora oscura, mentre l'altra si era schiarita. Alzò lo sguardo e rivide la superficie.  
“Ari...”  
Non riuscì più a ribattere. Sentiva solamente il suo nome venir continuamente pronunciato. Si portò le mani alla testa, scuotendola violentemente fino a quando non percepì una sensazione di svenimento.  
  
  
“Ehi, Ari? Svegliati.”  
Il biondo spalancò gli occhi e fece un sospiro come se l'avesse trattenuto per minuti e minuti.  
“Finalmente! Ti stavi agitando nel sonno. Hai fatto un incubo?”  
“Nael...”  
“Stai bene? Sei pallido.” Nael si preoccupò subito, posando una mano sulla sua fronte per sentire se fosse caldo e scosse la testa.  
“Sto bene, tranquillo.” si sollevò a sedere e si voltò verso il suo amico.  
_Se gli dicessi anche di questo sogno, mi prenderebbe per pazzo dopo la storia di ieri. Forse sono stato condizionato proprio da quello..._  
“Èstato solo un incubo.” gli sorrise dolcemente. “Ho sognato Tangaroa.”  
“Oh cielo! Prima vedi luci e poi sogni la divinità che ci minaccia di morte?” Natanael scoppiò a ridere, tenendosi una mano sulla fronte. “Certo che sei messo male.”  
“Lo sapevo che mi avresti preso in giro.”  
“Scusa. Sai quanto è divertente.” anche il moro si mise a sedere e lo agguantò per la vita, facendogli la linguaccia.  
Ari non poté che sorridere in risposta, ma dentro di lui sentiva qualcosa di strano. Per quanto fosse solamente un sogno, sentiva quella voce dentro la sua testa in maniera vivida, così come percepiva ancora pulsare la caviglia che gli era stata afferrata e un formicolio nelle dita delle mani che non l'abbandonò per l'intera giornata.  
  
 


	2. CAPITOLO 2 - SENTIMENTI CELATI NEL PALMO DELLA MANO

_**Aprile, anno 439 del XII periodo** _

 

Per quanto Ari fosse estremamente melodrammatico ed esagerato, in realtà, il trattamento riservato ai Sacrifici non raggiungeva i limiti del terribile.  
Alla mattina tutti dovevano recarsi nella zona mensa dove veniva distribuita la colazione dai Sacrifici addetti alla cucina. La mensa si mostrava come un'enorme stanza dalle pareti in ferro grigio suddivisa in file e file di tavoli in acciaio bianco e delle colonne, che amplificavano questa divisione, nelle quali fluiva del mana a sostenere il soffitto, anch'esse di un materiale che ricordava quello del resto dell'aeronave. Tutto quel metallo dava alla testa e, dopo qualche tempo, ci si sentiva oppressi dalla monotonia della struttura.  
Acciaio, ferro; ferro, acciaio. Ormai si era dimenticato cosa si provasse sotto il calpestio della ghiaia o come fosse piacevole rimanere all'ombra di un'enorme quercia con la schiena poggiata al legno.  
Dopo aver consumato la colazione, ognuno doveva raggiungere quello che veniva considerato il proprio posto di lavoro. Chi si dedicava alla pulizia della nave, chi si prodigava per la preparazione del pranzo, chi produceva gli alimenti stessi, chi si occupava di manutenzione e così via.  
Ari aveva sfruttato le proprie conoscenze di contadino e allevatore e gli avevano assegnato la cura degli animali che venivano clonati ormai da parecchi anni nella loro società per assicurare i prodotti più privilegiati, sicuri, controllati e selezionati.  
A Nael era andata decisamente peggio. Quando vivevano sulla Terra, lui era semplicemente un ladruncolo di strada che non possedeva la cittadinanza in nessun paese conosciuto, non era registrato da alcuna parte. Inoltre, non aveva mai frequentato la scuola, né era mai stato assunto per un qualsiasi lavoro, dunque gli era stato assegnato uno dei compiti più pesanti: doveva girare per i diversi stabilimenti per ritirare le merci prodotte e raccattarle nel magazzino situato nel piano più basso dell'aeronave. Questo gli consentiva di andare quasi ovunque, ma nello stesso tempo era richiesto un grande sforzo fisico.  
Nael, in realtà, non ne era dispiaciuto. Era contento di non dover restare fisso in un posto, magari dietro ad un macchinario; per di più, se avesse fatto il giro di raccolta in tempi brevi, avrebbe potuto spendere il resto della giornata come più gli aggradava. Il più delle volte andava a far visita ad Ari, che doveva rimanere con gli animali fino alla fine del turno, e gli teneva compagnia senza che nessuno gli facesse una ramanzina.  
Finito di lavorare, i Sacrifici, erano liberi di dedicarsi al riposo e allo svago fino all'orario di cena, facendo passeggiate nelle zone autorizzate, leggendo prendendo in prestito i libri dalle biblioteche o qualsiasi altra cosa non andasse contro il regolamento. Dopo il pasto serale erano obbligati a ritirarsi nelle proprie celle e non potevano uscire dalla zona dormitorio fino alla mattina seguente.  
Le giornate successive si ripetevano più o meno sempre uguali.  
Per quanto riguardava il controllo, veniva eseguito un appello ogni mattina sul posto di lavoro da parte dei capi – gente che apparteneva alla classe dei Normali – e uno alla sera dopo cena dalle guardie, anch'essi Normali. Non vi erano allarmi, telecamere di sicurezza o qualsivoglia altra forma di sorveglianza. Solamente alcuni addetti giravano per la nave, assicurandosi che fosse tutto in ordine.  
I Sacrifici non avevano idea di come funzionassero le cose sulle altre aeronavi, probabilmente il governo non voleva sprecare personale utile nelle altre pseudo-città aeree per gente che pian piano si sarebbe sempre di più decimata. Ciò di cui erano sicuri, era che dovevano comportarsi regolarmente o ci sarebbero state punizioni come conseguenza, una di queste sarebbe potuta essere quella di diventare sacrifici immediati, per quanto non fosse quello il metodo per capire chi fosse idoneo e chi no. In ogni caso, non c'erano mai stati problemi o casi estremi d'insubordinazione.  
In sostanza, l'aeronave dei Sacrifici funzionava come un'enorme città-lavoro, senza troppa esigenza e con dello spazio libero per potersi ancora definire persone.  
  
  
Ari si trovava sdraiato sull'erba – che i maghi erano riusciti a ricreare grazie ai loro poteri collegati alla natura – e intorno a lui si percepiva il muggire delle mucche a cui stava badando. Tirava un leggero venticello che fuoriusciva dai condotti d'areazione e che buttava all'interno dell'aeronave l'aria purificata proveniente dall'esterno. Per quanto fosse pura e incontaminata, c'era comunque qualcosa di strano che non ricordava per niente l'aria che era solito inspirare a fondo mentre si trovava sulla Terra. Era quasi anonima, senza emozioni da comunicare.  
Con lo sguardo cristallino fissava sopra di sé la cupola in vetro, una delle poche zone dalle quali era ben visibile il Cielo, e aspettò di incontrare di nuovo l'azzurro di esso mentre la nave attraversava una nuvola candida che ricordava vagamente la sensazione di avere davanti agli occhi della schiuma.  
I suoi pensieri erano ben lontani dagli animali intorno a sé e per nulla tranquilli come quel momento apparente di beatitudine.  
 _Che mi stia prendendo un malanno? Ho ancora le dita intorpidite, forse sono allergico a qualcosa? Per non parlare della mia caviglia..._  
Dopo che Nael se n'era andato dalla sua stanza, si era controllato la gamba che gli pulsava e aveva notato un evidente segno rosso della larghezza di due dita. Non aveva memoria di come avesse potuto procurarsi una ferita del genere, l'unica cosa che gli tornava alla mente era quel sogno strano che gli aveva gettato addosso un insieme di ansia e preoccupazione.  
 _Era solo un incubo... Da quanti anni ormai non faccio che incubi? Non dovrebbe essere una novità. Però era tutto così reale e strano nello stesso tempo e non capisco perché mi senta così..._  
Una minima parte di cielo cominciava ad uscire fuori, mostrando un azzurro intenso che si rifletteva nelle iridi diventate quasi trasparenti di Ari.  
 _Tangaroa che mi parla in sogno, colui che ci vuole tutti morti e viene a chiedere aiuto a me... Era indubbiamente solo un sogno._  
Allungò la mano destra verso il soffitto, con le dita ben aperte vedendo attraverso di esse. Il formicolio era presente soprattutto sulle punte e andava scemando verso il palmo. Era qualcosa che andava e veniva, ma quando ci faceva attenzione lo percepiva estremamente nitido. Aveva provato anche a toccarsi i nervi per vedere se fosse un problema del sistema nervoso, ma aveva capito che era una percezione diversa da quella di un nervo leso. Per qualche istante gli era anche venuto il dubbio che non fosse un avvertimento sul fatto che sarebbe potuto diventare il prossimo sacrificio, ma non poteva essere. Sapeva bene come avveniva e quello non era mai accaduto a nessuno. Irrigidì le dita e si morse il labbro inferiore mentre lasciava vagare ancora i pensieri.  
 _Devo smetterla di rimuginarci troppo. Sarà solo stanchezza. Se andrà avanti a lungo, vedrò di farmi controllare._  
In quel momento, Nael si avvicinò da dietro, protese la mano verso quella del ragazzo dai capelli cenere e poi intrecciò le dita insieme, accostandosi a lui. Lo salutò con un sorriso, stando in piedi al suo fianco e con le mani unite insieme.  
“Hai finito di lavorare?” gli chiese Ari.  
“Già! Sono stato bravo, eh?” gli strinse di più la mano e si sdraiò al suo fianco senza perdere il contatto con essa. Si mise prono con il gomito poggiato sul terreno e la mano sinistra chiusa a pugno per tenere sollevato il volto.  
“Buongiorno, Natanael.” una voce arrivò da qualche metro lontano da loro. Era il capo di Ari che ormai si era abituato a ricevere la visita del ragazzo moro quasi ogni giorno.  
“Buongiorno a lei.” ricambiò il saluto e poi si concentrò nuovamente sull'amico. “Ti manca ancora molto?”  
Ari scosse la testa e Natanael sbuffò di rimando.  
“Che c'è?”  
“È da qualche giorno che hai quella faccia. Che ti succede, Ari?”  
“Niente. Cosa mi deve succedere?”  
“Questo lo sto chiedendo io a te.”  
Come al solito, Nael riusciva a capire qualsiasi cosa riguardasse Ari e quest'ultimo non se ne stupì. Scosse ancora la testa e pensò che non c'era bisogno di dirgli alcunchè, dato che probabilmente si stava facendo una marea di problemi per niente.  
 _E poi non voglio farlo preoccupare più di quanto non faccia già di suo._  
“Dai, dimmelo!” insistette il moro.  
Ari si portò le loro mani unite sul proprio petto e all'improvviso si accorse che era svanito il brulichio su cui stava tanto ragionando nelle ultime ore.  
“Davvero, non è niente.”  
Il cielo si scoprì del tutto e una forte luce colpì intensamente il volto di Ari, che dovette strizzare gli occhi non riuscendo a sopportarla. Un istante dopo avvertì un fiato caldo che soffiava all'angolo delle sue labbra.  
“So quando menti, non credere di poter evitare per sempre la domanda.” il tono che Nael aveva usato era affettuoso e delicato. Non c'era la minima punta di minaccia a dispetto di quanto potesse essere il significato della frase stessa.  
Ari provò a riaprire gli occhi, ma ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi e dovette richiuderli subito. Non sapeva come ribattere perché era cosciente del fatto che sarebbe stato difficile evitare l'argomento con Natanael una volta che si fosse impuntato, quindi rimase in silenzio a sentire la parte destra del proprio viso continuamente colpita dal respiro caldo dell'amico. Probabilmente, a questo punto, aveva il viso arrossato e questo rossore aumentò ulteriormente appena la sua guancia fu vezzeggiata dal naso di Nael.  
“Hai qualche problema qui a lavoro?” continuò il moro, lasciando la sua voce ad un sussurro.  
“No.” Ari venne accarezzato da quel suono e provò pace finalmente per i suoi sensi.  
“Con qualcuno?”  
“No, Nael. Smettila.” avrebbe voluto usare un tono tagliente, ma la situazione non glielo permetteva. Davvero quel ragazzo oltrepassava qualsiasi barriera, lo faceva sciogliere come niente e ancora non si capacitava del perché lo lasciasse fare, o almeno non l'aveva mai espresso a parole per quanto lo sapesse. Se il suo capo l'avesse visto, avrebbe sicuramente pensato che quelli erano atteggiamenti poco consoni da tenere in pubblico.  
“Ti ho visto troppe volte quel faccino. Non credere che sia contento di vederlo ancora senza sapere cosa ti turba.” Natanael premette il naso contro la pelle dell'altro e lo fece scivolare fino al collo, dove gli diede un piccolo bacio e rimase con il proprio viso incastrato nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo di Ari.  
“Non guardarlo allora.” il biondo non cedette, per quanto ormai anche la sua voce non era che ridotta ad un sussurro, non voleva raccontare nulla. Era un qualcosa che percepiva dentro di sé, un qualcosa che doveva tenere per sé senza coinvolgere altri. Non era che semplice paura di riflesso. Certo, questo non spiegava il perché avesse visto quella luce in biblioteca o perché avesse un segno sulla caviglia, ma non voleva dare spiegazioni. Anche perché non esistevano nella sua mente spiegazioni tali da essere credibili e neanche che non lo fossero. Non esistevano e basta.  
La bocca carnosa di Nael sulla sua gola, però, gli stava facendo dimenticare tutte quelle preoccupazioni, tanto da non riuscire più a pensare. Era davvero arrivato a questo punto senza accorgersene nei lunghi otto anni e ancora si faceva andare bene le cose come stavano. Aveva paura anche di quello che provava per Nael. Era consapevole che il loro era un rapporto strano, ma non aveva un nome. E chiederlo gli avrebbe procurato solo ansia per una risposta che non voleva sentire.  
“Mi chiedi troppo. Come faccio a parlarti senza guardarti? È maleducazione.” continuò a sussurrare il ragazzo dai capelli scuri, riprendendo un percorso inverso con le labbra.  
Però, quando Nael ci si metteva, andava davvero in là e il tutto lo faceva esplodere da dentro. Le loro mani erano ancora unite, talmente tanto da essere diventate ormai bianche da quanto si tenevano forte; la bocca di Natanael ancora si spostava lungo la sua pelle ed era arrivata all'orecchio e lì aveva deciso di posarsi; gli occhi erano fissi sul suo viso e poté constatarlo non appena riuscì a riaprire i propri. Era un qualcosa che non voleva assolutamente rovinare. Per quanto fosse imbarazzato e consapevole che l'altro se ne fosse reso conto – e nonostante questo non la smetteva – poteva sopportare benissimo quel lieve turbamento per poter rimanere così con Nael.  
Lo fissò nelle iridi, specchiandosi in una e perdendosi nell'altra. Se qualcuno lo considerava strano anche per quel carattere, Ari, invece, lo trovava molto attraente. Una delle prime volte che l'aveva osservato con occhi non più da bambino l'aveva definito _semplicemente bellissimo_ e ancora lo pensava, anzi, era diventato sempre più bello nel corso degli anni. La possenza del suo corpo e l'intensità del suo sguardo era andata sempre più migliorando, tanto da farsi venire complessi per il proprio aspetto per quanto non ce ne fosse bisogno e da quanti complimenti gli rivolgesse sempre l'amico.  
“Mi dici adesso che ti prende?” perseverò nella richiesta.  
Ari negò con il capo, facendo spallucce.  
“Ah! Ma uffa!” Nael si staccò improvvisamente, lagnando come un bambino e sbattendo le gambe per terra. “Io lo voglio sapere!”  
Il minore si svegliò da quel dolce momento, che era durato troppo poco, e non poté che ridere davanti a quella scena patetica.  
“Bene.” Nael si rimise in piedi, lasciando andare con dispiacere la mano dell'altro e picchiettandosi sui vestiti, sempre gli stessi, per liberarsi da ciuffetti d'erba e polvere. “Ti aspetto nella tua camera allora. Ci vediamo dopo.”  
“A dopo.”  
Natanael arricciò il naso e se ne andò, lasciandolo lavorare. Prima di raggiungere la stanza di Ari, però, fece una piccola deviazione.  
Ormai si prendeva cura di lui da parecchio tempo, non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarlo solo, anche se le circostanze in cui era avvenuto il loro incontro e la loro successiva convivenza erano state molto insolite. Si era trovato davanti un ragazzino chiuso, timido e malinconico e pian piano aveva cercato di far sparire tutta la tristezza dal suo volto. Ogni volta che vedeva dei primi cenni in quegli occhi glaciali, subito si preoccupava e non poteva assolutamente rimanere con le mani in mano.  
Ari era un qualcosa da dover proteggere. Tutto di lui gli urlava nella testa che doveva rimanere al suo fianco e stringerlo così forte da non farlo scappare. Così i suoi sentimenti si erano sempre di più accresciuti e allo stesso tempo non perdeva mai occasione di scambiare qualche piccola effusione. Finché Ari lo lasciava fare non c'era alcun problema e Nael sperava che questo non cambiasse mai; d'altro canto non voleva spingersi troppo oltre, per quanto il suo corpo lo pregasse, ed era convinto che questo suo trattenersi fosse per il bene di entrambi. Non c'erano metodi per scoprire chi sarebbe stato il prossimo sacrificio, soprattutto negli ultimi due anni dove i rituali si susseguivano frequentemente e regolarmente, quindi non voleva dare una falsa speranza di un futuro insieme all'unica persona di cui si era fidato in tutta la sua vita, l'unica per cui aveva provato dei sentimenti di qualsiasi genere. Il futuro era troppo incerto. Era come una conchiglia sotterrata nel fondale marino che improvvisamente veniva spazzata via dalla propria casa da una forte corrente e sbattuta sul bagnasciuga da un'onda dirompente e lasciata lì a seccare.  
Ma non sapeva per quanto tempo ancora il proprio cuore non sarebbe esploso. Si sentiva sempre sul punto di star per valicare il leggero confine che aveva stabilito con Ari senza bisogno di parlarne e si dava dello stupido per questo. Se si era auto-imposto di trattenersi, allo stesso modo non era convinto che fosse la soluzione migliore. In ogni caso, Ari non aveva mai fatto niente di particolare per fargli intendere che volesse qualcosa di più, quindi si era accontentato del loro rapporto così com'era.  
L'unica cosa che Natanael era davvero sicuro di volere, era il volto sorridente di Ari, per questo non gli dispiaceva passare anche qualche guaio se questo avesse raggiunto il suo scopo. E per questo si era ritrovato a rubare per l'ennesima volta dal magazzino.  
Aspettò con impazienza che Ari tornasse da lavoro, seduto sul letto con la schiena contro la parete e socchiudendo gli occhi per riposarsi un poco. Quando sentì il pomello ruotare, si destò di colpo e fu subito pronto ad accogliere il suo amico con un sorriso.  
“Sono tornato.”  
“Hai ancora la testa tra le nuvole?” gli chiese con un sorriso sghembo e il ragazzo dagli occhi celesti fece un cenno con la mano come per cambiare discorso. Nael picchiettò il materasso per fargli cenno di sedersi al suo fianco, comando che venne subito eseguito. “Sai cosa manca in questa cella?” continuò poi Natanael, guardandosi intorno.  
“Che cosa?” Ari alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo dove volesse andare a parare.  
“Un po' di colore!” con un balzo il moro scese dal letto e prese da sotto di esso un barattolo di vernice e due pennelli.  
Il biondo rimase a bocca spalancata e senza parole. Quale altro piano sconsiderato aveva attraversato la sua mente?  
“Da dove li hai presi?”  
“Dal magazzino.”  
“Li hai rubati insomma.”  
“Sono bravo in questo, no?” la sua faccia sprizzava ironia da tutti i pori mentre porgeva un pennello all'altro.  
“Ma non possiamo dipingere la cella!” Ari prese comunque lo strumento in mano, osservando l'amico che apriva il barattolo e intingeva il pennello nel colore.  
“È lavabile se la cosa ti preoccupa. Come tutto del resto.” commentò sarcastico.  
“Davvero gentile da parte tua.” il biondo aggrottò la fronte, inclinando il capo verso sinistra così che i capelli gli andarono tutti davanti al volto.  
“Ci divertiamo solamente un po'.” gli fece l'occhiolino e Ari sospirò esageratamente, lasciandosi andare ad un sorriso. Nael gli spostò la ciocca di capelli biondi dagli occhi, portandola dietro le orecchie e avvicinò il proprio viso fino a sfiorare la punta dei nasi. “Bravo bam-bi-no.” scandì ogni sillaba, sottolineando per bene la parola per poi cogliere di sopresa il minore. Gli diede una pennellata sulla fronte, sporcandolo tutto.  
Ari si portò una mano su di essa e vide gocciolare della pittura grigia metallizzata dalle sue dita. Gli ci volle qualche attimo per capire che era stato colpito, dato che non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. “Nael!” gridò ad un certo punto e scattò in piedi.  
“Ti dona quella striscia.” Natanael si stava tenendo la pancia dalle risate.  
Ari si lanciò sul barattolo per intingere il proprio pennello e diede una striata sulla guancia dell'altro. Questa volta fu lui quello che scoppiò a ridere, mentre Nael sbatteva gli occhi incredulo che il minore avesse reagito così prontamente.  
“Vuoi la guerra quindi!” rispose Nael, facendo il vocione e gli si gettò contro.  
In men che non si dica, la stanza si trasformò in un vero delirio. Non solo avevano imbrattato la propria pelle e i propri abiti, ma anche le pareti, le lenzuola e lo specchio. Risero per tutto il tempo con Ari che cercava di primeggiare e intrappolare l'altro per dipingergli i capelli e Nael che muoveva il pennello come se fosse una spada, sporcando ancora di più in giro.  
Ad un certo punto, Ari crollò a terra ridendo a perdifiato. La sua testa era rivolta verso il soffitto, gli occhi serrati e le spalle che tremavano ad ogni suono cristallino che fuoriusciva dalla sua bocca. Nael s'incantò nell'ammirarlo, contento che ogni minima traccia di preoccupazione fosse svanita dal suo volto e s'inginocchiò davanti a lui. Sentire quella risata lo faceva star bene più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
“Ho vinto.” annunciò poi fiero, guardandolo sornione.  
Ari smise di ridere, rimanendo con il volto sereno e felice, subito dopo gli rivolse lo stesso sguardo e gli diede un'ultima pennellata sul naso.  
“Non credo proprio.” accostò il proprio viso a quello del maggiore e proruppe nuovamente in una risata, che fu seguita subito da quella di Nael.  
Dopo qualche minuto si alzarono dal pavimento e si diedero un contegno.  
“Grazie, Nael.” Ari lo prese per la manica e la strinse forte tra le dita esili.  
“Non ho fatto niente.” gli scompigliò i capelli di risposta.  
“Guarda che cosa abbiamo combinato...” Ari si guardò intorno, notando che la vernice aveva lasciato illese ben poche cose. Avrebbe dovuto portare tutto a lavare e, a proposito di lavare, dovevano farsi decisamente un bagno.  
“Però ti sei divertito.”  
Ari annuì e fu colto di sorpresa quando il ragazzo dai capelli neri lo prese per le gambe e lo tirò su a mo' di sacco.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” esclamò alzando la voce.  
“Ti porto a prendere dell'acqua per pulire tutto.”  
“E devi portarmi così? So camminare con le mie gambe. Non sono un neonato.”  
Nael lo poggiò contro la parete e gli bloccò i movimenti tenendolo racchiuso dalle braccia e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi.  
“Ah, no?” rise. “Pensavo di sì, sai?”  
Quanto adorava punzecchiarlo a quel modo, soprattutto se dopo averlo fatto notava comparire del rossore su quelle guance nivee così morbide al tatto. Infatti accadde anche quella volta. Le pupille di Ari si erano ingrandite leggermente, il colore dell'iride in quel momento era di un azzurrino intenso e intenso era anche l'imporporamento sugli zigomi che li faceva apparire rosati. Era una visione di cui il suo corpo si beava, un qualcosa che gli trasmetteva l'impulso di prendergli il volto tra le mani e baciarlo per far diventare quel rosino di un rosso scarlatto. Però mantenne l'autocontrollo e si limitò a pizzicargli una guancia in modo affettuoso.  
“Guarda che te sei decisamente peggio di me se stiamo a vedere la maturità.”  
E Ari non si lasciava sfuggire l'occasione di ribattere quando gli era servita la battuta sul piatto d'argento. Forse non accadeva spesso, ma quando succedeva si compiaceva di se stesso. Inoltre, questo gli faceva sviare per un attimo i pensieri dal contatto con Nael, dai suoi occhi sempre fissi nei propri, dalla sua bocca sempre così dannatamente vicina alla propria. La paura non gli consentiva di annullare quella minima distanza, non di sua spontanea volontà. L'imbarazzo faceva lo stesso, oltre a palesarlo proprio davanti al moro. Al contrario suo, Nael non trapelava nessuna emozione d'impaccio e turbamento, ma gli occhi erano lascivi quasi ad imprimergli sulla pelle una bruciatura che scottava terribilmente fino a lasciargli la cicatrice. L'unica cosa che era in grado di compiere, era quella di scostare lo sguardo per qualche secondo per riprendere fiato e non cedere a quelle strane sensazioni che aveva solo letto nelle pagine dei libri.  
“Sempre meglio essere un bambinone che assomigliare ad un vecchietto come te.”  
“Non sono vecchio!” Ari irrigidì le braccia contro il busto e strinse i pugni, facendo il finto offeso.  
“Ah, giusto... Sei un neonato. Me lo eri dimenticato, perdonami.”  
Nael non riuscì a trattenere l'ennesima risata, accasciandosi sul corpo dell'altro, sentendo i suoi capelli pizzicargli le palpebre e schiacciandolo contro il muro. Ari, di rimando, lo strinse tra le proprie braccia e lo premette contro di sé, rilassandosi. Anche se la sua bocca non voleva aprirsi per dar sfogo a tutte le domande che gli opprimevano il petto, nella sua mente scorrevano una dietro l'altra e a tutte lui aveva già la risposta pronta.  
  
  
Pochi minuti dopo si recarono in un'area dove potevano riempire i propri catini d'acqua e utilizzarla per lavarsi nella propria stanza. Infatti, i bagni non erano muniti di docce, ma in ogni cella vi era un canale di scolo che raccoglieva tutta l'acqua utilizzata dai Sacrifici e i maghi si premunivano di depurarla per usarla per diversi cicli consecutivi. Dopo aver riempito le catinelle, tornarono nella camera di Ari per pulire prima il macello che avevano combinato e successivamente presero altra acqua per lavare loro stessi.  
Stranamente, la nudità era un problema gestibile per entrambi. Si erano visti per così tante volte anche prima che nascessero i loro sentimenti, che era quasi normale. Certo, Ari si riscopriva ad ammirare di nascosto molto spesso i muscoli scolpiti dell'altro. Partendo dalla linea del collo scendeva ai pettorali e alla tartaruga abbastanza evidente su quell'addome degno del David di Michelangelo, ma sicuramente più caldo e morbido. Le braccia ormai le conosceva bene da quante volte si era sentito racchiuso da esse ed erano possenti, forti e rassicuranti; le gambe davano la stessa impressione. Per pudore non si era mai soffermato a lungo su altro, nonostante quando si ritrovava Nael girato di schiena, l'occhio non poteva che cadere ai suoi glutei, ma poi alzava il viso e notava le spalle ben piazzate e la linea della schiena perfetta. Aveva un corpo da invidiare e si sentiva in qualche modo sollevato che lui avesse il privilegio di goderne la vista quando più gli pareva.  
“Dai, vieni che ti lavo.” Nael prese uno sgabello e si sedette davanti al catino dell'altro, che si immerse dentro inginocchiandosi per quanto fosse piccolo da riuscire a contenere il corpo solo in parte. Era davvero un metodo scomodo per lavarsi, soprattutto in inverno quando faceva più freddo, ma non c'erano altre alternative.  
Subito dopo, Ari sentì le mani del maggiore sulle proprie spalle che cercavano di grattare via la pittura e che lo massaggiavano dolcemente. Poi si dovette girare per permettergli di pulirlo in volto, dove era più sporco in assoluto, compresi i capelli. Natanael gli prese il viso tra le mani e strofinò sulla sua fronte.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi cristallini sentì le gocce d'acqua tiepida scivolare sulle ciglia e colare via appena sbatteva le palpebre, la vista era leggermente annebbiata e al di là poteva scorgere quell'occhio profondo e abissale concentrato nel suo lavoro. Infatti, Nael cercava di non essere distratto dal corpo nudo dell'amico. Lo trovava così bello nella sua interezza e forse Ari non capiva che potere seducente ed attraente avesse su di lui. Ringraziò se stesso di riuscire a mantenersi lucido anche in certe circostanze e a rigettare indietro gli impulsi animaleschi che sentiva crescere e che lo picchiettavano con insistenza. Forse non eccedeva in quanto muscolosità, ma a Nael non importava niente perché quel corpo aveva proporzioni perfette per un ragazzo come Ari: dalle guance leggermente paffute, alle lunghe dita, agli addominali che comunque non mancavano, a quel sedere che tante volte si era immaginato di tastare con le proprie mani per capire se fosse davvero morbido come quello di un bambino. Scrollò la testa a quel pensiero, non volendo crearsi qualche disagio, e continuò a lavarlo con cura.  
“È quasi passato un mese...” disse ad un certo punto Ari.  
“Non ci devi pensare, stai tranquillo. Tangaroa non vorrà te.” Ari trovò quella frase molto ironica a giudicare dal sogno che aveva fatto pochi giorni prima e sorrise tra sé e sé. “Troverà qualcun altro come sacrificio per il prossimo mese.” continuò Nael, facendolo alzare dalla bacinella e asciugandogli i capelli. “Certo neanche me.” rise infine.  
“Sei davvero così tranquillo?”  
“Che altro posso fare? Non è di certo colpa mia che venga scelto un Sacrificio al mese per offrirlo alla divinità. Posso solo sperare che non sia io, no?”  
“Immagino di sì...”  
“Via! Via quella faccia! Non la voglio vedere più per almeno un anno.” gli agitò un dito davanti al volto per poi prendergli il naso tra indice e medio.  
“Sembra che abbia solo questa.”  
“A me invece piace quella che avevi mentre pitturavamo in giro.” ammise provando un lieve imbarazzo. La sua attenzione poi si spostò sulla gamba sinistra dell'altro dove vide un livido. “Che hai fatto?” si preoccupò subito.  
Lo sguardo di Ari andò alla propria caviglia, sapendo già che si stava riferendo ad essa. “Non lo ricordo.” si grattò la parte di testa quasi completamente rasata e accennò una piccola risata.  
Nael lo fissò storto per poi abbassarsi su di essa e prenderla per esaminarla con accuratezza. Questo fece perdere l'equilibrio al biondo che dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle dell'altro per rimanere in piedi.  
“Nael!”  
“Ti sei fatto medicare?”  
“No...”  
“Non è possibile che non te ne sia accorto. È come se qualcuno ti avesse stritolato la caviglia.”  
 _Lo so. Lo so perfettamente dato che è andata proprio così, anche se era in sogno._  
Avrebbe voluto dirlo, ma sarebbe stato preso per matto ancora una volta.  
“Vado a prenderti del ghiaccio.” Natanael lo lasciò andare e fece per rivestirsi, ma fu bloccato dal braccio dell'altro.  
“Lascia stare, non mi fa male.” ormai il maggiore era entrato in modalità allarme, sarebbe stato difficile farlo desistere. “Dico davvero e poi ora devi lasciarti lavare.” prese la spugna tra le mani e gliela lanciò dritta in faccia. A causa di quel gesto, Nael decise di far partire l'ennesima lotta e si lanciò contro Ari, atterrandolo in men che non si dica.  
Successivamente tornarono lindi e profumati nei loro vestiti, si recarono in quella che poteva venir considerata la lavanderia dell'aereonave, cenarono e andarono a dormire insieme nella cella di Nael molto più presentabile di quella del biondo.  
  
  
 _Ari camminava sulla sabbia bagnata, davanti a lui si estendeva l'oceano talmente limpido da potersi rispecchiare perfettamente e poter vedere al di sotto i piccoli pesciolini sguizzare a destra e sinistra. Sentiva della malinconia in quel posto, nonostante fosse bellissima la sensazione dell'acqua fresca che si insinuava tra le dita dei piedi e si ritirava a ritmo costante.  
Cambiò posizione per non sprofondare sul posto ed entrò nell'oceano, camminando passo passo verso le acque più profonde, completamente vestito. I pantaloni si allargavano a causa della leggera corrente che si sprigionava dal di sotto e la maglietta gli si era incollata alle braccia, allo stomaco e al petto, così da far intravedere la propria pelle candida sotto la stoffa bianca.  
“Bentornato, Ari.”  
All'improvviso gli parve di udire una voce familiare.  
“Tangaroa!” urlò al vento, avanzando sempre di più fin quando arrivò a non toccare più il fondale e rimase a galla agitando un poco le braccia e i piedi. Pronunciare quel nome gli aveva procurato un piccolo brivido lungo la schiena che gli fece venire la pelle d'oca.  
“Palesati!” continuò a parlare non ricevendo alcuna risposta.  
“Devi svegliarti e salvarmi.”  
Ancora la stessa storia. Salvare una divinità, un povero essere umano. Da chi? Da cosa?  
“Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda.”  
“Perché tu stesso non me lo permetti.”  
Ari si sentì confuso. Quel discorso non aveva un contesto, neanche un senso logico e non ne riusciva a venire a capo.  
D'un tratto esplose come un fulmine qualcosa lontano da lui, molti metri più avanti, e vide una pinna fuoriuscire dall'acqua._  
Uno squalo!  
 _Pensò e fu preso dalla paura. D'istinto cominciò a nuotare verso la riva notando che l'animale si stava dirigendo proprio verso di lui.  
“Aiutami Tangaroa!” esclamò affannato, mentre le sue braccia e le sue gambe si dimenavano il più velocemente possibile.  
“Sei tu che devi aiutare te stesso. Altrimenti non potrai sottrarti ad un destino doloroso.”  
Tutte quelle parole non facevano che accrescere l'ansia dentro di sé. Voltò appena lo sguardo e vide lo squalo a pochi centimetri di distanza. La bocca era aperta e puntava direttamente al suo corpo. Concepì all'istante l'idea che per lui fosse la fine.  
“Svegliati, Ari!”  
Al contrario delle altre frasi, questa era stata pronunciata con un tono imponente, quasi spaventoso e Ari si sentì ancora più turbato.  
Non si rese neanche conto di star inalando acqua e che pian piano stava affogando sommerso dall'immenso oceano.  
Dello squalo neanche l'ombra._  
  
  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, boccheggiando alla ricerca d'aria.  
 _Ancora... Un altro incubo. Di nuovo Tangaroa._  
Sentì accanto a sé la presenza di Nael che stranamente non si era svegliato a causa sua, doveva essere molto stanco.  
Ari ripercorse l'intero sogno, cercando di ricordare ogni singola parola. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, alle dita era tornato il formicolio e cominciò a credere che quel fastidio fosse causato dalla paura stessa anche se non gli era mai successo, il respiro non era ancora del tutto regolare.  
 _Salvarlo... Che voglia dire... Essere il prossimo sacrificio?_  
Un mese ormai era quasi passato, questo significava che a breve sarebbe stato scelto qualcun altro e portato via per compiere il rituale e consacrato alla divinità. Forse quello era un segnale che lo avvisava che sarebbe stato il prossimo. Non ne aveva la minima idea, ma più rifletteva sulle parole di Tangaroa e più quella era l'unica opzione sensata.  
Percepì un qualcosa di bagnato sul proprio viso. Erano lacrime che sgorgavano dapprima silenziose dai propri occhi e scivolavano via sulle guance.  
Il timore che sarebbe stato il prossimo a morire e che non avrebbe più rivisto Nael l'aveva sfiorato per un momento e questo aveva innescato quel pianto senza poterlo controllare. Si portò la mano alla bocca per contenere i gemiti, ma si accorse comunque che Nael si stava svegliando. Prontamente si girò verso il muro, così da non farsi vedere, tuttavia alle sue orecchie giunse comunque una voce parecchio assonnata.  
“Ari, stai piangendo?”  
“No.” negò con la testa per enfatizzare la risposta.  
“Certo, come no... Sai cosa sono le domande retoriche?” Natanael lo girò verso di lui e vide gli occhi dell'altro arrossati. “Non dirmi che hai fatto un altro incubo.”  
Ari annuì.  
“E questo ti fa stare così male da piangere?”  
“Ho paura.”  
In quel momento Nael vide nel suo amico proprio quel lato che voleva proteggere da tutto e tutti. Si sentì stringere il cuore a quella vista. Perché nella sua vita doveva sempre esserci qualcosa che lo preoccupasse o che lo spaventasse? Come poteva cancellare tutte le sue sofferenze dall'animo?  
Sospirò e gli asciugò le lacrime con la propria manica. “Di cosa hai paura?”  
“Di non rivederti mai più.”  
“Sciocco! Che diavolo stai-...”  
Non riuscì a finire la frase che Ari gli cinse le braccia al collo e lo abbracciò così forte da non permettergli di parlare. Il corpo del biondo tremava sotto il suo, era scosso da piccoli tremiti che gli fecero decidere di non domandare più niente per non far intristire ancora di più quel ragazzo. L'unica cosa che fece fu abbracciarlo a sua volta e lasciargli qualche schiocco sulla guancia per tranquillizzarlo. Poi lo incitò a riaddormentarsi prima di dargli un leggero bacio a fior di labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Bentornati insieme ad Ari e Nael! :)  
> Scusate per il primo paragrafo forse un pochino noioso, ma c'era da spiegare alcune cose direi ahah giusto per fare il quadro della situazione in un contesto che non si può associare a niente di reale, spero di essere stata chiara.  
> A parte questo, avete avudo modo di scoprire qualcosa in più sui due protagonisti! *-* Awww quanto sono bellissimi! So che non è successo molto a livello di trama, ma date tempo ancora un capitolo, massimo due, ed entreremo nel pieno della storia. Per ora vi beccate il loro amore così palese e così nascosto (così come suggerisce il titolo del capitolo). Come li trovate? Non sono forse bellissimi? *sospira persa in un mondo di unicorni e arcobaleni*  
> E spero di avervi incuriosito con l'ennesimo sogno di Ari! Cosa sta succedendo a quel povero ragazzo? Davvero Tangaroa vuole farne il prossimo Sacrificio? Voi come la pensate?  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che la leggeranno, commenteranno e aggiungeranno nei preferiti ecc! Vi chiedo cinque minuti del vostro tempo per farmi sapere se vi sta piacendo con una piccola recensione e ci vediamo la prossima settimana!  
> Un bacio.  
> Flor ^w^
> 
> (questa volta sono riuscita ad usare il corsivo per il sogno... la volta scorsa ho avuto qualche problema, quando ho tempo proverò a sistemarlo, grazie per la comprensione e scusate!)


	3. CAPITOLO 3 - RIMPIANTI CHE SBOCCIANO IN PROMESSE

_**Maggio, anno 439 del XII periodo** _

 Ari non aveva più fatto cenno a Nael dei suoi incubi, se n'era persino inventato uno per non confessargli i propri timori riguardo a poter essere il prossimo sacrificio. Non voleva vedere il volto turbato del proprio amico, non era mai successo e non voleva sperimentarlo. Soprattutto non voleva vedere della compassione per lui in quegli occhi magnetici, si sarebbe disprezzato se avesse passato gli ultimi giorni della sua vita con quello sguardo fisso su di lui, non era così che voleva ricordare Nael, non era con la disperazione della persona che più gli importava che voleva trascorrere le giornate. Gli bastava condividere già la propria.  
Ormai il giorno dove si sarebbe scelto il sacrificio era molto vicino, Aprile era passato, quindi da un momento all'altro ci sarebbe stato un Sacrificio in meno sull'aeronave. Sperò con tutto il cuore di sbagliarsi e che fosse solamente impazzito a causa del mana impregnato nelle pareti e in qualsiasi oggetto. Però, dopo quel sogno non ne erano seguiti altri che ricordasse così chiaramente e la pressione sulle sue dita si era affievolita ultimamente.  
“Sto morendo di fame!” esclamò Natanael, picchiettandosi il petto in maniera teatrale. Ormai era ora di cena e si stavano dirigendo verso la mensa. “Quelle tue mucche spero che le abbia allevate bene, perché ho intenzione di mangiarmene una intera.” scoppiò a ridere, dando una spallata al biondo, che scosse la testa voltando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non credo proprio che nel nostro menù ci sia una mucca a testa.”  
“Questo perché sono dei taccagni che risparmiano sulle porzioni. Mi devo nutrire per mantenere questo bel fisico, sai?”  
Ari si ritrovò ad annuire con un sorrisino in volto. Davvero non poteva rovinare tutto con le sue preoccupazioni e rinunciare a quell'espressioni piene di energia che gli venivano rivolte in continuazione.  
“Non trovi anche tu che abbia un fisico pazzesco?” chiese Nael.  
Ari spalancò gli occhi, sentendo premere dentro di sé non solo il fatto di volergli dire quanto fosse bello, ma anche che non aveva mai visto una corporatura scultorea e marmorea come la sua e che aveva decisamente ragione a riguardo.  
“Come credi tu, Nael.” lo liquidò semplicemente.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Nael si curvarono all'insù mentre lo guardava di sbieco, notando i suoi occhi cristallini fissi sul pavimento come per nascondersi.  
Attraversarono l'area con le celle e si diressero nell'ala opposta dove vi era la mensa. Per far questo dovettero passare per il parco, raggirandolo, e all'improvviso sentirono un urlo provenire da qualche metro davanti a loro.  
Nael corse immediatamente, afferrando la manica della camicia nera dell'altro e trascinandolo verso il luogo da dove era partito il grido. Appena arrivarono, videro un uomo sulla quarantina poggiato alla parete per sorreggersi, lo sguardo trasmetteva solamente disperazione e ne aveva tutto il diritto.  
Il suo corpo era completamente avvolto da una luce di un verdino molto chiaro, ma intenso, tanto che faceva male alla vista fissare la sua figura per un periodo troppo prolungato.  
Uscì un lamento dalle sue labbra e si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, portandosi le mani davanti al volto prima di scoppiare in un pianto angosciato.  
“Aiutatemi!” il suo grido fece venire la pelle d'oca.  
Tutti quelli che gli stavano intorno si allontanarono sempre di più, lasciando che venisse circondato da quel bagliore, tanto che ormai era indistinguibile persino il colore dei suoi capelli.  
Scosse la testa, racchiusa tra le sue grosse mani piene di vesciche, mentre il pianto non cessava di uscire fuori dai suoi occhi sottili.  
“Non posso essere io! Non posso! Perché?”  
Continuò a gridare e si mise a carponi. Le lacrime avevano ormai creato una piccola pozza sul pavimento.  
Ari era rimasto paralizzato sul posto, con la stretta di Nael ancora sul suo braccio.  
 _Non sono io..._  
I suoi grandi occhi cristallini erano diventati trasparenti a causa della luce riflessa al loro interno, ma non la smettevano di osservare quell'uomo in preda alla sofferenza per quello che gli stava capitando. In una parte profonda del suo cuore provò del sollievo e si sentì in colpa l'attimo successivo per aver dato sfogo ad un pensiero tanto egoista.  
Era la seconda volta che gli capitava di vedere con i suoi stessi occhi qualcuno illuminarsi a quella maniera e sapeva perfettamente cosa sarebbe successo nel giro di pochi minuti. Dei ricordi ormai lontani si palesarono nella sua mente e lo colse una stretta al cuore che gli fece venire un senso di nausea.  
L'uomo prese a strisciare sul pavimento, ormai ogni centimetro del suo corpo emanava quella luce verde. Implorava ancora aiuto, ma nessuno si azzardava a muoversi anche solo di un passo.  
Stava avanzando verso la direzione dei due ragazzi e Nael passò prontamente un braccio intorno alle spalle del minore e lo trasse a sé, arretrando di un poco.  
“Per favore...” riprese a parlare l'uomo.  
“Non guardare, Ari.” la voce del moro era tremante, in quel momento Ari si accorse che anche lui poteva temere qualcosa e quel qualcosa era la morte. Era ovvio, per quanto facesse sempre lo sbruffone, essere di fronte ad essa non poteva che far raggelare il sangue, anche se non era venuta per portare via lui stesso.  
Ari sentì le dita dell'altro affondare nei suoi capelli cenere per permettergli di girargli il volto e premerlo contro la sua spalla. Non si oppose a quel gesto e rimase ad occhi stretti con il fiato che sbatteva contro la maglia rovinata dell'altro, ma il chiarore verdino continuava a mostrarsi anche sotto le sue palpebre.  
Natanael indietreggiò più che poté. Provava pena per quell'uomo, ma nello stesso tempo non voleva averci niente a che fare, ormai non c'era niente che potesse aiutarlo.  
Era stato scelto.  
Proprio in quel momento si materializzarono due persone. Quello sulla destra aveva una lunga barba bianca che allungava ancora di più il volto più di quanto non fosse già e degli occhiali erano poggiati appena sul naso aquilino; quello sulla sinistra teneva una barba incolta grigia che si attaccava ai capelli ricci di una tonalità più scura, gli occhi erano sottili e sprizzanti di vita.  
Entrambi indossavano una tunica di colore bianco sporco che arrivava a coprire quasi completamente i piedi. Sui bordi delle maniche – che si allargavano al di sotto del gomito – intorno al colletto e sulla parte terminale della tonaca vi erano dei ghirigori pieni di linee curve che si alternavano ad altre quasi geometriche e avevano un colore diverso sugli abiti dei due: per il primo erano rossi e per il secondo verdi.  
Una mitra ricopriva le loro teste e su di essa vi erano incisi due simboli diversi di cui nessuno dei presenti sapeva il significato. Sul petto ciondolava una catenella con una pietra luminosa al suo interno, questa proiettava lo stesso tipo di bagliori che emettevano i tubi sulle pareti dell'aeronave.  
Erano due maghi.  
Si comportarono facendo finta che nessun altro ci fosse a parte loro e quell'uomo in preda ai tremiti e alle grida.  
Quello che sembrava più giovane si abbassò su di lui e gli pronunciò qualcosa all'orecchio senza farsi sentire, poi lo prese per un braccio per farlo alzare.  
“No!” urlò l'uomo e Ari sbirciò appena con la coda dell'occhio cosa stesse succedendo. La presa intorno al suo corpo si era fatta più vigorosa.  
“Non fare resistenza o saremo costretti ad usare la forza.” la voce del mago anziano era possente e decisa mentre si accarezzava con fare saggio la lunga barba.  
“Ho una moglie e dei figli! Non potete uccidermi!” lo strazio con cui parlava quello che ormai non era che il prossimo sacrificio era palpabile in ogni singola parola.  
“Non ti uccideremo infatti.” rispose l'altro mago. “La tua anima sarà offerta in dono alla divinità Tangaroa che governa gli oceani e tutte le acque. La tua famiglia sarà ben lieta di sapere del tuo contributo per la salvezza del genere umano.”  
“Puttanate!” l'uomo rotolò su un fianco, finendo seduto a terra e puntando un dito contro i due maghi. “Continuate ad uccidere povera gente, ma non prendete mai uno di voi! Cosa può importare a Tangaroa dell'anima di un mascalzone quando può avere quella dei possessori del Mana!”  
Ari ebbe l'impulso di coprirsi le orecchie, ma ci pensò Nael a farlo per lui. Il cuore di entrambi i ragazzi batteva all'impazzata di fronte a quella scena.  
“Ti chiedo cortesemente di smetterla.” disse il più giovane.  
“Non mi lascerò soggiogare da voi! Andate a cercare qualcun altro!”  
La situazione era degenerata. Di solito un Sacrificio scelto cedeva quasi subito, ormai consapevole che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna scusa per salvarlo, ma quell'uomo non ne voleva sapere di arrendersi.  
“Basta.” la voce del mago più anziano proruppe maestosa e furente allo stesso tempo. Agitò le mani con gesti armoniosi e precisi e all'improvviso l'uomo fu circondato da una gabbia di fuoco.  
Tutte le persone che erano ancora nel corridoio si misero ad urlare spaventate, alcune scapparono ed altre rimasero ad assistere con il terrore negli occhi.  
Ari e Nael erano troppo vicini alla scena, ma subito si resero conto che quel fuoco, per quanto fosse scoppiettante e sembrasse poter divorare e tramutare ogni cosa in cenere, in realtà non emetteva nessun calore. Molto probabilmente non sarebbe stato gradito dai piani alti che il sacrificio del mese fosse stato ferito o addirittura ucciso prima del tempo.  
Nonostante ciò, si allontanarono ancora di qualche passo.  
Natanael era rimasto a bocca aperta, incapace di volgere lo sguardo altrove. Dentro di lui si stava espandendo un sentimento simile all'odio e la compassione era già svanita perché il suo pensiero era concentrato unicamente sulle persone che stavano per portarsi via il sacrificio.  
Sapeva che il perché Ari stesse tremando tra le sue braccia era proprio dovuto ai due maghi, quelle circostanze l'avevano di certo riportato indietro con la memoria. Il moro immaginò che sarebbe dovuto andarsene all'istante da lì per il bene dell'altro, ma qualcosa lo teneva bloccato ad assistere fino a che punto si sarebbero spinti.  
“Tranquillo.” sussurrò Nael sperando che il biondo lo sentisse, infatti udì un lieve mugolio uscir fuori dalle sue labbra come risposta.  
“Liberatemi! Qualcuno mi aiuti!” l'uomo non la smetteva di urlare, impaurito per le fiamme che vedeva intorno a lui. “Siete dei mostri. Dei mostri! Luridi figli di puttana!”  
Non ci volle altro che un piccolo gesto con le dita da parte del mago anziano, che la gabbia si sollevò in aria emettendo un crepitio e delle scintille esplosero dalle sbarre finendo con il cadere per terra e spegnendosi all'istante.  
Lo sguardo di Ari andò sulla strisciolina di fumo per qualche secondo e ingoiò a vuoto.  
“Continuate pure con i vostri impegni.” disse il mago con i simboli verdi rivolto verso il resto delle persone e alzò il braccio verso il cielo, così che la manica scoprì la pelle piena di peli grigi come la barba.  
Intorno a loro si sprigionò un piccolo tornado che fece scompigliare la capigliatura dei presenti, ma che sembrò non sfiorare minimamente i due maghi. Ari provò per qualche secondo una fitta glaciale fino in fondo alle sue ossa e si strinse contro Nael, il cui gilet ondeggiava spinto dal vento.  
In un attimo svanirono così come erano arrivati, portandosi con sé l'uomo e senza lasciar alcun segno del loro passaggio.  
Solo in quel momento Ari si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato a lungo e cadde sulle ginocchia. Le mani erano appoggiate sul pavimento freddo e tremavano convulsamente.  
 _Non ero io il sacrificio... Sono ancora vivo. Sono ancora con Nael._  
“Ari!” l'altro ragazzo si abbassò subito su di lui, preoccupato.  
Il minore fece dei lunghi respiri profondi mentre sentiva le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. Aveva temuto per giorni di essere lui il prossimo sacrificio a causa degli incubi che l'avevano perseguitato e di quella sensazione di formicolio nelle punte delle dita, ma quella sera era stato partecipe della cattura di quello che sarebbe diventato il vero agnello sacrificale e tutte le sue ansie erano svanite all'istante.  
Per giorni aveva temuto di vedere quella luce verde venir fuori a macchie per tutto il suo corpo prima di esplodere in un chiarore accecante, aveva avuto il terrore di guardarsi allo specchio o di scorgere negli occhi di Nael dello sgomento.  
Fortunatamente non era successo.  
Lui sarebbe rimasto in vita sicuramente per un altro mese, avrebbe potuto vedere il sorriso di Nael ancora e tutto quello che l'aveva tormentato sarebbe scomparso.  
 _Forse la mia ansia, i sogni, quella strana sensazione... Tutto era dovuto alla paura stessa di diventare il prossimo. Mi sono immaginato tutto._  
Ansimò a bocca spalancata, togliendosi così un peso dal cuore. Non era mai stato così sollevato come in quel momento, anche se le grida di quell'uomo si erano insinuate nelle sue orecchie e faticavano ad uscire.  
“Ari?” Natanael lo percosse un po', cercando di farlo riprendere.  
“Scusa.” riuscì a rispondere il minore.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Sì...” cercò di far andare a posto i pensieri, si sentiva ancora un po' sconvolto. “È solamente un po' di...” non riuscì a trovare neanche lui la risposta adatta per esprimere quello che avrebbe voluto perché non voleva far sapere all'altro cosa l'aveva afflitto negli ultimi tempi, quindi scosse lievemente la testa e si rimise in piedi.  
“Uno spettacolo non da tutti i giorni di certo.” Nael gli posò una mano sulla schiena, avvertendo chiaramente che fosse sudato. “Andiamo a mangiare.”  
“Non ho tanta fame.” Ari abbassò la testa. Per quanto fosse felice di non essere la prossima vittima sacrificale, si era insinuata in lui un'altra angoscia.  
Si chiese quando sarebbe arrivato il giorno dove non avrebbe più avuto preoccupazioni.  
“Non m'importa un bel niente.” Nael si mise dietro di lui e gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle e cominciò a spingerlo.  
“Ehi! A-aspetta!”  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi eterocromatici non lasciò che neanche un _ma_ uscisse fuori dalle labbra dell'altro e lo costrinse ad andare in mensa dove si sedettero e mangiarono il loro pasto come al solito prima di tornare nelle loro camere.  
  
  
“Non ti lascio da solo questa notte.” il tono di Natanael era calmo mentre se ne stava seduto sul materasso del minore.  
“Quando mai mi lasci da solo?” Ari si stava cambiando per mettersi la camicia da notte, sul suo volto si accese un piccolo sorriso.  
“Guarda che so a cosa stai pensando da qualche ora.” l'ammonì, calciando via le scarpe e sdraiandosi completamente sul letto.  
Ari sospirò.  
Non poteva essere altrimenti, Nael era capace di riconoscere cosa non andasse in lui anche ad un chilometro di distanza, anzi, anche se si fosse trovato in un'altra galassia.  
Infatti, il ragazzo dai capelli corvini, era rimasto per tutto il tempo a fissare l'altro mentre mangiava controvoglia il piatto di zuppa con gli occhi tristi e abbassati; una lacrima gli era anche sfuggita, ma aveva cercato di fare in tempo per cacciarla via con la manica della camicia, sulla quale era rimasto un piccolo segno bagnato per qualche minuto. Durante il pasto non avevano quasi neanche parlato; per una questione delicata come quella gli era quasi impossibile trovare delle parole che non infastidissero Ari invece di risollevarlo, quindi aveva preferito restare in silenzio a lamentarsi mentalmente che la porzione di zuppa era troppo poca per uno come lui.  
Dopo quello, il biondo non aveva fatto altro che sospirare fino a quando non ebbero raggiunto la sua camera e si era iniziato a spogliare. Non c'erano dubbi sui pensieri che gli affollavano la mente e Nael sentiva un'oppressione al petto nel vederlo così senza poter fare niente.  
“Non voglio stare così.” Ari piegò con cura i suoi abiti e si andò a sedere sul letto all'altezza del bacino dell'altro.  
“Secondo te io voglio vederti così invece?” allungò una mano sul suo volto, accarezzandogli dolcemente la gota. “Non perderti nel passato, guarda davanti a te.”  
“E questa da dove ti è uscita?” il biondo alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Stavo cercando di fare il serio per una volta.” Nael mise il broncio, mettendosi anche lui a sedere.  
“Non ti riesce molto bene se devi usare frasi lette chissà in quale libro.”  
“Vedo che la parlantina ti è già tornata.” Natanael lo guardò ironico, avvicinando il volto al suo fino a percepire il suo fiato colpirgli la guancia. “Meglio così.”  
Il sospiro che seguì però non era esattamente il segno che sperava di ricevere da lui.  
“Ari?” puntò gli occhi in quelle iridi che nel buio della stanza erano diventate quasi blu e l'altro sostenne il suo sguardo. “Tua madre non vorrebbe che il proprio figlio avesse come ricordo di lei questo.”  
“Ma è l'ultimo ricordo che ho di lei.”  
La pressione delle dita sulla sua faccia aumentò di un poco e l'altra mano del moro andò a posarsi sul suo collo.  
“Sono sicuro che ne hai tanti altri migliori di questo.”  
Ari rivide per un istante di nuovo quella luce verde inizialmente pallida, una domanda che gli uscì spontanea e un sorriso che si spense immediatamente. Poi il caos, parole prive di significato, le lacrime, le urla e improvvisamente la solitudine.  
Quanto dolore aveva provato da quel giorno, quante cose non aveva capito se non con il passare degli anni.  
“Hai ragione.” ammise infine con un piccolo sorriso forzato.  
“Come se fosse una novità!” Nael non ci pensò due volte e l'abbracciò forte, cingendogli il collo con le braccia e lasciandogli un piccolo bacio sulla nuca.  
Subito dopo si distesero sul letto per poter finalmente dormire dopo gli eventi estenuanti della giornata. Natanael dava le spalle all'altro che teneva poggiata la fronte sulla sua schiena, un gesto che era abituale per loro da qualche tempo e che dava un senso di calore e rassicurazione.  
Nonostante il moro avesse cercato in tutti i modi di tirarlo su di morale, Ari non riusciva a dormire. Aveva troppe immagini che lo perseguitavano costantemente e che non gli permettevano di lasciarsi cullare dal sonno. Si odiava per essere sempre così, ma non riusciva a superare le proprie paure.  
Per questo si era messo a riflettere sull'accaduto, sul passato e sul futuro. Provò a cercare delle risposte che non fossero solamente – _Non puoi farci niente, Ari. Sei solo un essere umano dimenticato dal mondo, talmente piccolo da non servire a nulla e talmente timoroso da non avere il diritto di essere felice._  
Sentì il magone che cominciava a salirgli dallo stomaco e si rannicchiò di più per provare a darsi un minimo di conforto. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno, non poteva tenersi tutto dentro. Ormai era stato scelto un Sacrificio e tutti i suoi incubi avevano perso di significato, sperò anche che non gli tornasse più quel fastidio alle dita.  
Serrò i pugni e si avvicinò al corpo dell'altro per trovare un po' di calore, lo sfrusciare delle lenzuola gli procurò un piccolo brivido. Aveva deciso di dirgli la verità, era stato uno sciocco a non farlo prima, ma ora che era tutto passato poteva lasciarsi andare completamente.  
Per un istante si vergognò e diventò rosso in viso.  
Confidò nell'altro e nella sua capacità di comprenderlo. Inoltre c'era ben altro di cui voleva rendere partecipe quel ragazzo che non l'aveva mai lasciato solo per ben otto anni.  
Voleva parlare con Nael ancora, voleva rivelargli quello che gli aveva nascosto in quegli ultimi giorni e che gli stava pesando ancora nel petto. Non avrebbe mai avuto fine quell'angoscia altrimenti e sentiva il bisogno di avere delle parole rassicuranti dalla persona di cui più gli importava al mondo.  
“Nael..?” provò a chiamarlo sperando che fosse sveglio.  
Questo non emise alcun suono, quindi gli strinse con forza la maglia tra le dita, sospirando.  
 _Per una volta che ero riuscito a trovare un minimo di coraggio per affrontare una situazione, tu stai dormendo..._  
Una parte di lui aveva già desistito. Non era pane per i suoi denti quella situazione.  
Lo avvolse con le braccia, finendo con il volto nei suoi capelli scuri e inspirando a fondo il suo odore per tranquillizzarsi. In quel momento lo sentì muoversi e poco dopo sbadigliare.  
“Ari...” la sua voce sbiascicava. “Non dirmi che è già giorno.”  
“No.” il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri sussultò prima di parlare contro la sua testa facendo uscire un suono ovattato. “Siamo ancora in piena notte.”  
“Menomale...” fece qualche verso con la bocca come se fosse impastata e chiuse nuovamente le palpebre.  
Ari aveva leggermente il respiro accelerato cercando di ritrovare un po' di audacia, poi percepì la presa salda dell'altro sulla sua mano posata sul suo stomaco e il cuore prese a battere più veloce.  
 _Devo farlo._  
“Nael?” lo chiamò ancora.  
“Mh?”  
“Non voglio morire.” quella frase gli uscì tutta d'un fiato, soffiandola ancora tra i capelli scuri di Nael, che sbarrò gli occhi all'istante.  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
Era strano sentir pronunciare da Natanael delle parolacce, nonostante fosse il tipo da imprecare spesso. Infatti, da quando aveva iniziato a convivere con Ari, aveva cercato di limitarne l'uso solo in determinate circostanze. Doveva averlo fatto arrabbiare o turbare in qualche maniera e profondamente.  
Il moro balzò seduto, facendo sbattere la testa all'altro sul muro, da quanto si era mosso rapidamente, che si portò una mano verso di essa per massaggiarla.  
“Non provare neanche a fare pensieri come quelli! Davvero, Ari, ma che ti prende? Me lo vuoi dire?” il tono di Nael era davvero furioso mentre agitava istericamente le braccia.  
In quel momento Ari provò terrore a fissarlo negli occhi, convinto che sarebbe stato fatto prigioniero in quell'abisso oscuro. Ingoiò a vuoto prima di iniziare a raccontare dei suoi sogni e del formicolio alle dita, di come avesse pensato di essere il prossimo sacrificio e del sollievo provato qualche ora prima, ma l'ansia non se ne andava via dal suo cuore.  
Quella era la parte facile di cui discutere.  
  
  
Non ci volle che qualche minuto che il volto di Nael si addolcì.  
“Perché non me ne hai fatto parola prima?”  
Ari rimase in silenzio, socchiudendo gli occhi e mettendosi le mani tra il cuscino e la guancia.  
Nael si chinò su di lui per baciargli uno zigomo.  
“Ti avrei preso in giro sicuramente per un po'.” fece una piccola risata. “Ma poi ti avrei dato retta. Lo sai.”  
“Non volevo vederti triste per me, non volevo che provassi pena per me.”  
“Non l'avrei mai fatto.” gli accarezzò affettuosamente la testa dove i capelli stavano ricrescendo pian piano. Lui che cercava così disperatamente di alleviare l'animo di quel ragazzo, a volte si dimenticava che invece molto spesso non poteva farlo semplicemente perché anche l'altro si preoccupava per lui.  
 _Non volevi che cambiassi il mio comportamento nei tuoi confronti._  
Sentì una stretta piacevole e un calore che si espanse nel petto. Quanto poteva volergli bene solo per quel pensiero che aveva avuto per lui.  
Gli schioccò un altro bacio sulla tempia e si rimise sdraiato, la fronte era poggiata a quella calda di Ari e gli occhi puntati sulle sue ciglia lunghe e folte.  
“Ascolta...” Nael fece una piccola pausa, carezzandogli dolcemente il braccio su e giù. “Ti prometto che ti difenderò da chiunque provasse solamente a torcerti un capello e che non ti lascerò mai solo.”  
Ari trasalì, pregando che l'oscurità della stanza non mostrasse il rossore sulle sue guance.  
“Però...”  
“Mai.”  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi cristallini nascose il viso nel cuscino.  
“L'aver visto quell'uomo oggi mi ha fatto riflettere, però, che non potrà essere così per sempre.”  
“Magari Tangaroa si stuferà presto e ci lascerà vivere tutti sulla Terra felici e contenti.” ironizzò Nael.  
“E se non lo facesse?”  
Il tono preoccupato del minore era così evidente che gli sembrava impossibile fargli cambiare idea. Neanche lui era convinto delle sue stesse parole, però avrebbe insistito fino a quando non avrebbe rivisto il volto sorridente dell'altro.  
“Allora gli daremo una bella lezione.”  
“Come se fosse possibile.”  
“Tsk, sai con chi stai parlando?”  
“Con uno sbruffone.”  
Nael fu preso talmente in contropiede da non saper ribattere, poi vide Ari fargli la linguaccia e si lasciò andare ad una risata.  
“Aveva ragione quell'uomo. Sono tutte stronzate.” Natanael tornò serio, dando nuovamente le spalle al biondo. “Questa storia di uccidere la gente sperando che un Dio possa darti la pace non ha assolutamente senso.”  
“Il mondo è governato dalle divinità.”  
“Il mondo è governato da quelli che hanno i soldi e il Mana dalla loro.”  
“Se fosse così a quest'ora saremmo a casa nostra.” la visione sempre realista di Ari era un punto a suo sfavore, che non era in grado di confutare. “E non qui aspettando di morire.”  
Nael provò un'amarezza in bocca di cui si era dimenticato il sapore da ormai tanto tempo. Ari aveva creduto di morire e lui non lo sapeva perché non si era confidato con l'unica persona con cui poteva parlare. In realtà quel ragazzo aveva ragione, se gliel'avesse riferito, una tristezza sarebbe piombata su di lui come un macigno.  
L'idea di perdere Ari era un qualcosa di assolutamente inconcepibile.  
Strinse i denti e un brivido lo percorse lungo la schiena. Doveva subito cambiare discorso, non era un qualcosa che voleva affrontare perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di controllare il suo corpo e i condotti lacrimali e non avrebbe mai voluto che Ari lo vedesse così.  
Era lui quello che doveva infondergli la forza e non il contrario. Si era sempre mostrato a quel modo e questo era quello che doveva vedere quel ragazzo così bisognoso di amore, altrimenti avrebbe buttato via anni della sua vita in cui aveva messo da parte tutte le proprie paure per Ari.  
 _Solo per te, Ari. Perché sei tutto per me._  
“Non dovresti sprecare il tuo tempo con queste ossessioni.” disse infine Nael.  
“Per questo sono arrivato ad una conclusione.” annunciò finalmente con un tono flebile, afferrando la maglia dell'altro e provando a dar sfogo alle sue riflessioni.  
“Cosa intendi?” inclinò leggermente il capo all'indietro, senza riuscire comunque a distinguere la figura dell'altro.  
“Viene scelto un Sacrificio al mese affinché possiamo beneficiare il volere degli dei, ma non abbiamo modo di sapere quando saremo scelti. Mi fa così male provare tutti questi sentimenti che alla fine ho capito che c'è un solo modo per andare contro a tutto questo.”  
“E quale sarebbe?” ansimò Nael che era sorpreso di sentir parlare così l'altro.  
“Credo che dovremmo vivere la nostra vita a pieno, vivere come se ogni giorno fosse l'ultimo noncuranti che ci aspetta la morte. Certo, io non sono proprio il più adatto a dire una cosa del genere, ma se non facciamo così allora ce ne pentiremo per sempre.”  
Nael si paralizzò.  
Quante volte aveva represso l'istinto di rivelare i propri sentimenti ad Ari, quante volte si era morso internamente le labbra per non piombarsi su quelle allettanti dell'altro, quante volte aveva lasciato vagare la sua mente in quelle fantasticherie solamente per non turbarlo realmente.  
E adesso gli stava dando un lasciapassare che non poteva farsi scappare.  
 _Me ne pentirò per sempre, eh?_  
Si strinse nel proprio corpo, arrivando a toccare con le ginocchia l'addome e trattenne un respiro profondo.  
Quelle parole avevano un senso logico perfetto. Se da una parte aveva sempre mantenuto l'autocontrollo per non fare del male ad entrambi, dall'altra avrebbe anche dovuto lasciarsi andare perché altrimenti non sarebbero più tornati quei giorni. Di certo non voleva far svanire quel sentimento che insisteva a sbocciare ogni giorno che rivedeva quegli occhi cristallini, così limpidi da scorgere l'anima pura e bellissima di Ari.  
Si lasciò scappare un piccolo sorriso mentre tornava a distendere i muscoli.  
“Promettimi che lo farai.” riprese a parlare il biondo. “Promettimi che mi dirai tutto quello che ti passa per la mente, che mi costringerai sempre in tutte le tue folli idee, che vivrai con me nel modo che vuoi per davvero.”  
Ari si chiese da dove gli fosse uscita quella frase, non credeva avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Si ritrovò ad arrossire ancora di fronte a quella dichiarazione implicita e non poté vedere che era capitato lo stesso alle gote di Nael.  
“Non dobbiamo sprecare neanche un giorno, dici?” sussurrò il moro.  
“Sì.”  
Dopo quello come poteva mantener fede a tutto ciò che si era auto-imposto? Avrebbe potuto continuare la sua farsa, ma era troppo sentire un qualcosa del genere uscire fuori proprio dalle labbra di colui dal quale non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Nascondeva al suo interno un significato più profondo che sperò di non aver travasato.  
“Tu farai lo stesso?”  
“Ci proverò.” rispose timidamente Ari con un lieve sorriso.  
Nael si girò sul fianco opposto, tornando con il volto davanti a quello del minore e rimase a fissarlo per un tempo che parve lunghissimo, accarezzandogli le guance – che anche se non riusciva a vederle a causa del buio sapeva benissimo che si erano dipinte di una splendida tonalità scarlatta.  
“Te lo prometto, Ari.” spostò la faccia fino a sentire il fiato non del tutto regolare dell'altro colpirgli il naso. “Però questo mi permette di fare una cosa.”  
Ari non fece neanche in tempo a domandare che sentì premere le labbra tiepide dell'altro sulle sue. In un primo momento rimase spiazzato, ma subito si lasciò andare ad un senso di protezione e beatitudine. La bocca di Nael lo cullava, assaggiò il suo sapore delicato e agrodolce che non gli dispiaceva affatto, le dita lo sfioravano appena sulla tempia per poi scendere vicino al suo orecchio e giocare con il piercing.  
Nael non era più riuscito a controllarsi, si era buttato con leggerezza per non far spaventare l'altro, cercando di rassicurarlo semplicemente con il tocco delle sue labbra e si ritrovò in bocca quella fragranza che non aveva mai decifrato per bene solo attraverso i loro baci fugaci. Dopo qualche secondo, però, si staccò appena da lui per poi rifiondarsi con più impeto. Gli vezzeggiò le labbra con le proprie, incastrandole, succhiandole avidamente e respirando profondamente la sua essenza.  
Ari si lasciò baciare e cercò anche di ricambiare, impacciato. Gli afferrò con forza tra le dita la maglietta e si strinse contro il suo corpo sperando di apparire come uno dei tanti personaggi che aveva letto solo nei libri.  
Era la seconda volta che riceveva un bacio del genere ed era la seconda volta che lo riceveva da Nael.  
Andò per un istante indietro con i ricordi, ma subito tutto venne spazzato via dalla passione che si stava accendendo nell'altro e che era ben evidente dal respiro affannato che gli graffiava il viso. Non ne era sicuro, ma sentiva come se avesse dato libero sfogo a qualcosa che si era dovuto tener dentro e si diede dello stupido per non aver mai avuto anche lui il coraggio di un gesto del genere per quanto l'avesse sempre voluto.  
I minuti sembravano non passare mai o forse si stavano baciando da un'eternità. Nessuno dei due ne era certo, ma tutto quello che era chiaro da quel bacio erano i sentimenti sempre celati da entrambi: l'ardore, la dolcezza, la voglia di amare ed essere amati.  
Ad un certo punto, Natanael fece socchiudere di più le labbra dell'altro per un qualcosa di più profondo, ma non appena Ari percepì la punta della sua lingua toccare la propria si ritirò affannato. Non che volesse respingerlo, ma si era sentito avvolto da una scarica che non aveva mai provato e che gli aveva fatto incendiare ogni singola parte del suo corpo.  
Il fiato di Nael – anch'esso ansante – gli sbattè sul ciuffo biondo cenere e si preoccupò subito di non averlo ferito allontanandosi, perciò alzò lo sguardo e notò un sorriso bellissimo che lo incantò e lo fece sospirare dal sollievo.  
“Ari provo qualcosa per te.”  
Era stato semplice e diretto, cosa che fece palpitare il cuore di Ari, ma che lo fece rimanere in silenzio. Dentro di sé provava una gioia immensa, tutte le sue ansie su quell'argomento erano evaporate. Ringraziò se stesso in qualche modo per essere riuscito nell'impresa del discorso di qualche minuto prima o Nael non l'avrebbe mai fatto e lui men che meno.  
Nael, d'altro canto, aveva dovuto richiamare tutta la sua forza per quella semplice frase, nonostante le sue labbra avrebbero voluto dire qualcosa di più, quindi si sforzò di andare avanti dato che non stava ricevendo risposta.  
“Da così tanto tempo che...” improvvisamente si era fatto goffo e incespicava con le parole. Imprecò tra sé e sé.  
“Nael.” Ari si protese fino a sfiorargli la punta del naso con le ciglia, lo sguardo abbassato dalla vergogna di quello che stava per pronunciare. “Anche io provo qualcosa per te e mi ha sempre riempito ogni giorno che avanzava. Non posso pensare ad altri al mio fianco che non siano te. Non voglio altri al mio fianco che non siano te.”  
“Davvero?” la voce che gli uscì era strozzata dallo stupore.  
Il minore annuì lievemente con il capo.  
“Accidenti!”  
“Che problema c'è, Nael?”  
“Sai quanti problemi mi sono fatto per reprimere l'istinto di saltarti addosso?” la sua era evidentemente una provocazione, infatti, le pupille di Ari si allargarono, sorpreso e colto da un imbarazzo esagerato. Il moro scoppiò a ridere picchiettandosi la fronte con il palmo. La sua risata era così limpida che l'altro non poté che rilassarsi di nuovo.  
Ad un certo punto, Nael si sporse con il corpo su quello dell'altro, puntellando i gomiti sul materasso e fissandolo ardentemente negli occhi.  
“Hai ragione, non posso sprecare altro tempo sopprimendo questo sentimento troppo grande da essere contenuto. Ho già anni di baci da recuperare e non è poco.”  
Ari scosse la testa con una risata, allacciando le braccia dietro al suo collo e traendolo di più contro il suo viso.  
“A te sta bene avere questo rapporto con me?” disse poi Nael, tornando serio.  
“L'ho sempre voluto.”  
Una felicità scoppiò nel petto del maggiore. Gli occhi gli brillavano, avrebbe voluto piangere e nello stesso tempo ridere a crepapelle; troppe emozioni gli fluivano nelle vene.  
“Mi permetti di iniziare a rimediare?” gli chiese con una punta di leggiadria e ironia nella voce.  
“Non hai bisogno di chiedere.”  
Nael si abbassò di nuovo sulle sue labbra e lo baciò lentamente. Le braccia di Ari erano intorno al suo collo e le mani affondate nei suoi capelli corvini; le proprie mani erano poggiate sul suo viso tanto da celare quel bacio a chiunque li avesse visti dall'esterno.  
Era un momento unicamente per loro.  
La lingua di Nael si intrufolò quasi subito nella bocca dell'altro e questa volta lo lasciò fare, anche se era rimasto immobile, incapace di come muoversi. La piccola risata che seguì da parte del moro gli fece ingrossare le guance.  
“Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa anche tu o devo fare tutto io?”  
“Stai zitto.”  
Si baciarono ancora una volta e pian piano Ari prese confidenza con quei movimenti e rimasero ad esplorare le reciproche bocche per lungo tempo.  
I cuori battevano in sintonia euforici di quell'amore ricambiato; i respiri erano appena appena accelerati presi dal momento; e le labbra continuavano a scambiare gesti affettuosi. Si inebriarono ognuno dell'altro fino a quando non ce la fecero più, solo per poi riprendere dopo qualche secondo.  
Non esistevano pensieri negativi che potessero rovinare quell'attimo, così come non esistevano altri tipi di pensieri perché tutto quello che riuscivano a collegare era quello che stavano provando fin nel profondo.  
Quando si guardarono negli occhi poterono notare tutte queste cose senza bisogno di dire niente.  
Nael cadde di peso sul corpo del minore e lo strinse forte contro di sé per poi sussurrargli all'orecchio.  
“Ti prometto che starò sempre con te, Ari.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti!  
> Già con questo capitolo finalmente si vede qualcosa di importante e ci sono riferimenti al passato solo accennati che potrebbero avervi fatto comprendere meglio Ari (quel bambino bellissimo così pieno di problemi ;^;)   
> E poi... il bacio! Oww! Se per noi può sembrare un "Ma come?? Già nel terzo capitolo??" per loro è un "Diamine finalmente dopo 8 anni!" ahahah  
> Anche per questo scoprirete tutto a tempo debito, il passato è molto importante da come potete intuire u.u  
> Non ho molto altro da dire, spero che siate annegati nei sentimenti e sprecate cinque minuti del vostro tempo per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggeranno, commenteranno, aggiungeranno nei preferiti ecc come al solito e ci vediamo presto con il nuovo capitolo!  
> Un bacio a tutti.  
> Flor ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima volta che pubblico una storia originale e sono orgogliosa di presentarvi Lo Sciabordio di un'Onda che si Infrange!  
> Mi scuso in anticipo se questa nota d'autore verrà lunghetta, ma ho bisogno di dirvi alcune cose prima di intraprendere questo lungo viaggio :)  
> Prima di tutto, sono esaltata all'inverosimile, questa è la prima volta che invento personaggi completamente miei, con una storia che ha seguito una trama ben delineata nella mia testa per mesi e mesi e che posso davvero dire che mi appartiene (e fidatevi se vi dico che mi appartiene, Ari e Nael sono dentro di me ormai da Gennaio, quando è nata questa storia ed esprimono tutto il mio io). Nonostante ciò, devo ringraziare assolutamente una persona, senza di lei non avrei potuto neanche cominciare questa avventura.  
> Se fosse un libro, prima del primo capitolo ci sarebbe scritto:
> 
> A Serena,  
> che mi ha sopportato dall'inizio.
> 
> E non posso che ringraziarla dal profondo del cuore per avermi davvero sopportato e anche supportato per ogni singola decisione, per avermi fatto riflettere su quale fosse la strada migliore da compiere in vari passaggi e che ho stordito facendole entrare nell'anima Ari e Nael anche a lei ahah!  
> Questa storia è dedicata a te <3
> 
> Saranno trattate tematiche un po' delicate man mano che si va avanti con la storia, è bella intensa e piena di sentimenti e spero che li possiate apprezzare tutti!   
> Passando credo all'ultimo punto importante, i nomi che ho usato non sono dettati dal caso. Mi sono fatta una cultura polinesiana, che adesso posso dire di essere anche io polinesiana, per questa storia. Tangaroa è la vera divinità degli oceani in cui credono queste civiltà e, per ora, non posso aggiungere altro senza fare spoiler con cose che ancora non avete neanche letto ahah! Man mano che pubblicherò i capitoli vi dirò che informazioni ho utilizzato e di come le ho amalgamate con la mia storia, rendendola anche più vera se così posso definirla.  
> Per quanto riguarda gli aggiornamenti la storia è già bella che conclusa nel mio pc, quindi sarò regolare con gli aggiornamenti. La mia idea era quella di postare un capitolo ogni 10 giorni (tranne i primi due che credo di postare molto ravvicinati dato che sto pubblicando anche da altre parti e siamo già al secondo capitolo ahah) però, se vedo che è seguita e che piace, allora posterò un capitolo alla settimana senza alcun problema :)  
> Se mai dovessero esserci ragioni per cui io non possa, aggiornerò prima avvisandovi di non preoccuparvi se sparisco per qualche giorno xD  
> Detto ciò, io spero davvero che a molti di voi piaccia e che mi possiate far sapere cosa ne pensate con un commento, perché – come ho già detto – questa è la mia prima originale e la amo dal profondo del cuore perché ci ho messo davvero tutta me stessa. Se vi ha incuriosito, quindi, sarei felicissima di saperlo (anche se in questo capitolo vediamo solamente la presentazione dei personaggi e un minimo di situazione generale, proprio per questo spero di avervi incuriosito). Date tempo un altro paio di capitoli e si entrerà nel pieno della storia!  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che la commenteranno, metteranno nei preferiti, seguite ecc e che la leggeranno!  
> Scusate per questa nota lunghissima, ma era d'obbligo e alla prossima!  
> Flor ^w^


End file.
